Darkness Sees the Light
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Finished: Okay, Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan) and myself are writing this ficcy. It's a possible sequel to her story "Light Meets Darkness"
1. Prologue

Darkness Sees the Light Prologue:

Neo Queen Serenity slowly opened her eyes. She had just returned from her trip to the past to help her daughter defeat the Doom Phantom. Sighing she turned to her husband, "Darien," She whispered softly. He turned to her a loving smile on his face, "Yes, Usagi?" He questioned.

The queen was about to speak when she gasped as a series of memories shook her mind.

"Heero," She whispered then turned to Darien. He had a look of guilt on his face and Usagi closed her eyes in denial. "You knew?" She asked not wanting to believe. Darien looked away from her bowed head and out the royal window that looked out over the kingdom. "Why, Darien?" She asked softly opened her blue eyes and staring up at the man that she had spent hundreds upon hundreds of years married to. Darien turned his eyes full of guilt.

"I knew if I told you that you'd find a way to go back. Usagi, you have to realize it's true you would have left." Usagi nodded thoughtfully, "When did you remember?" She asked fighting tears. Darien sighed, "When we first became King and Queen of this world." Usagi gasped, "But that was almost a thousand years ago!" Her eyes shimmered with fresh tears. "How could you keep this away from me for so long?"

"Your highness?" Usagi turned to see Sailor Mars.

"Yes?" She asked in a strained voice. The red-suited sailor blinked.

"Are you all right?" Usagi turned to confront the worried woman.

"No, I am not all right. I just found out my husband has kept something from me for almost a thousand years," She paused as she saw Sailor

Mars flinch. Usagi shook her head in denial. "No, please tell me it isn't true," She whispered in horror. "You knew and you didn't tell me? Don't you think I would have wanted to remember the one who owns my heart?" Sailor Venus sighed as she entered the room and heard the conversation.

"Usagi, please try to understand. We couldn't tell you. Not only would ChibiUsa have never been born but remember this world would have been destroyed by the Negamoon. Everything would have been lost and you looked happy enough with your life so we all decided not to tell you." Usagi stared at them tears in her eyes.

"You don't understand. I left Heero," Her voice softened as she said the name she had not uttered for nearly a millennium. She took a deep breath before attempting to speak again, "I left him because my destiny lied with Darien but not even I knew how much. If you would have told me I'd at least would have had those memories to treasure." Sailor Mars started to interrupt when Usagi shook her head, "No, you've betrayed me my friends. If you would have told me I would have stayed here with a broken heart but you were so worried about your precious little kingdom that my thoughts feelings and emotions didn't matter to you." Sailor Mars coughed, "I'm sorry, Usagi but I came here to tell you that ChibiUsa is on her way home." Usagi nodded thoughtfully at the news. 

"Take me to her," She requested pushing her memories of Heero into the recesses of her mind for later.

ChibiUsa appeared out of the portal wiping tears from her eyes. "Goodbye, Usagi and thanks for everything," She whispered before looking up and seeing the whole royal court. "Mommy," She whispered. She started to run to her and came to a stop a few feet away. She smiled sweetly and curtsied. Tears clinging to her eyelashes she looked up and ran to her mother. Neo Queen Serenity sank to her knees and caught her daughter in a gently hug.

"You've saved our world, my darling. Welcome home," She whispered. ChibiUsa sensed something was different with her mother but she was so pleased to see her again she ignored everything but her love.

"Everyone's here," She whispered looking up at her mother. Usagi looked down at her pink-haired daughter, "Of course they are, darling. We all came to see you. We missed you and were worried. ChibiUsa blinked, "How could you miss me? You were inside that crystal prison..." Usagi smiled, 

"Though it is true I was unconscious inside that prison I still missed you," ChibiUsa wiped her tears away and smiling hugged her mother tighter.

"Let's go home," She said sweetly. Usagi nodded and picking her daughter up led the way back to the palace.

Heero scowled, 'What is this place?' he wondered as he realized he was in a dream like no other. Instead of normal dreams or nightmares he was in a place shrouded by mist.

"Heero," Whispered a soft feminine voice that sounded vaguely familiar. He turned and saw a shadowy shape.

"Who are you?" He demanded pulling out his gun and aiming. Gentle laughter greeted his ears making him scowl more.

"You will know soon. I promise," The shadow assured. Heero took a step closer attempting to see who the shadow was. More laughter greeted his ears and the shadow lifted one slim finger and shook it, "Not yet, Heero. Soon all will be revealed to you," She assured before vanishing before his eyes. Heero awoke from his sleep a scowl on his face.

"That wasn't a normal dream," He mused in anger.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Usagi kept ChibiUsa close to her and only her as the weeks flew by. She knew what she was going to do and so she bided her time for the correct moment. "Momma, what's wrong?" ChibiUsa asked seeing her mother in a meditative like state.

Usagi looked down and forced a smile to her lips, "I'm just thinking about the future darling. I know it seems like you've just gone back but my past self and the others will need you."

ChibiUsa blinked, "Need me?" She asked in surprise.

Usagi nodded, "Yes, darling they'll need you. You have to go back to the past and train to be a Sailor Soldier." 

A frightened look crossed the young girl's face. "But, Mommy I don't want to leave you…"

Usagi smiled and bending down hugged her daughter's small body close to her own. "It's all right little one. You have to go to the past and have important encounters with other children."

ChibiUsa pulled away, "Other children?" She asked her eyes starting to dance with the prospect.

Usagi giggled, "Of course, darling. You leave tonight."

ChibiUsa winced and buried her head into her mother's dress. "I'll miss you, Mommy," She whispered.

Usagi lay one hand on the girl's back. "But you'll at least have my past self with you. So you shouldn't be too lonely."

ChibiUsa sighed and nodded, "Mommy?"

Usagi smiled softly, "Yes?"

"Mommy, promise me you won't let anything bad happen while I'm gone…"

Usagi nodded, "Of course I won't," She responded hugging her darling child one last time. ChibiUsa grinned and ran off to see Sailor Pluto. 

Usagi walked into her room and looked at herself in her full length mirror. 'I'm so much older than I was back then…' she thought silently letting her fingers trace her image.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turned to see Sailor Mars. "What?" She demanded her voice still revealing her inner hurt.

The raven-haired girl managed a wane smile, "I have one of Pluto's time keys. You should leave now if you don't want to be caught."

Usagi's head snapped upwards and she stared at her friend in shock. "Rei," She whispered before enfolding the other woman into a hug. "Thank you," She whispered.

Rei pulled back, "There's only one condition. I want you to bring him and his friends home with you."

Usagi smiled brightly, "Rei," She whispered in happiness. 

Rei took a step backwards as Usagi held up the key. "Crystal key take me to the one my heart belongs to!" She commanded. 

Rei watched as the pink cloud appeared and her life-long friend was lifted into it. "Goodbye, Meatball head," She whispered fondly before the room flashed and nothing was left of the serene ruler.

Heero glared at the shadowy figure in his dreams. "Leave me alone," He demanded.

She laughed in delight and he saw a glimpse of bright blue eyes dancing. "Heero, do you still have it?" She asked softly.

Heero didn't let his confusion show, "Have what?"

The shadow studied him for a moment. "The only piece of me you have left."

Heero scowled, "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone I have no need for mysterious shadows in my life."

The dark veil vanished and a woman stood her eyes full of hurt. A crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly and prevented Heero from getting a closer look at her. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The girl smiled sadly, "I love you, Heero," She whispered before vanishing out of sight.

Heero stood still. 'Why did she say that?' he wondered his eyes scanning his hazy surroundings for her.

Usagi appeared above a lake and she managed one shrill scream before falling in. She shivered in the cold water and looked up startled as a pair of arms grabbed her.

Duo had been walking through the colony when he had heard a scream then a splash. He had rushed to the source to find a girl around his age with her hair in the weirdest style he had ever seen, any yet it looked familiar to him. He pushed the thought out of his mind and jumped into the lake. He swam out towards her and managed to grab her. "Hang on I'll get you to land." He promised.

Usagi stared at Duo in shock. He looked five years older than she had remembered. "Is it really you, Duo?" She asked.

Duo dropped the girl in shock and turned, "You know me?"

Usagi flushed, "We met once or twice I think," She covered herself. 'I can't let him know until I find Heero. I want him to be the first.'

Duo racked his brain but couldn't think of one time he had met the girl. "How did we meet?"

Usagi flushed and looked away, "Heero introduced us."

Duo stopped moving and sank underneath the water. He came back up sputtering, "You know Heero!"

Usagi turned bright red as she blushed, "Yes," She responded.

Duo studied her cheeks for a moment. "You weren't at the wedding though."

Usagi felt as if someone had hit her with a sledgehammer. "Wedding?" She asked fearfully.

Duo heard the tone and averted his eyes so he wouldn't see her hurt when he said his next words. "Yeah, his wedding to Relena Peacecraft."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "Heero is married?"

Duo stared at the girl in shock, "Yeah, the wedding was three months ago."

Usagi swam towards the land and when she was in the shallow water she curled up into a ball. "Married," She whispered softly.

Duo stared at the girl for a moment. "I feel as if I know you from somewhere," He commented in a slight whisper.

Usagi's head jerked up and she stared at Duo startled. "But how could you?" She asked.

Duo shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I was on my way to talk with Heero about something you're welcome to join me if you want."

Usagi flushed and looked away. "I'm not sure if I could…"

Duo grinned at her and grabbing her arm pulled her after him. "Come on," He encouraged.

Usagi felt butterflies appear in her stomach at the thought of seeing Heero again and with a soft yet sad smile she followed his lead. 'If only to see him one last time,' she thought silently to herself.

Heero looked up as his wife entered the room. She held an odd object in her hand. It appeared to be a yellow crescent moon mounted on a pink staff. "What's this, Heero?" Relena asked softly.

Heero felt unknown emotions flicker through him at the sight of the object. "I don't know why are you asking me?"

Relena looked at him confused, "I found it in the closet in one of your old boxes. Since you don't know what it is shall I throw it away?"

Heero scowled and grabbed the object away from her, "No, I'm going to keep it." He announced. 'Why am I keeping it?' He wondered.

"Mr. Heero, you have a visitor," a faithful Butler informed the couple. Heero nodded and with the odd object still in his hand went downstairs.

Duo grinned as he saw his friend, "Hey Heero, this is…" He turned to Usagi startled, "What did you say your name was again?"

Usagi stared speechlessly at Heero. Her eyes on her moon wand. "You kept it," She whispered softly.

Heero stared hard at the girl in front of him. 'It? Is this what that girl in my dreams was talking about?'

Usagi stepped forward and gently took the moon wand from Heero's fingers. "My name is Usagi," She informed both Duo and Heero.

Duo blinked as he was hit with surpressed memories. He stared at Usagi his eyes wide. 

Heero glanced at Duo and scowled, "What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

Usagi turned to Duo startled and saw the recognition in his eyes. Before Usagi could speak Duo grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, "Heero, I have to talk to her real quick," he offered by way of apology.

As soon as they were outside Usagi pulled her arm out of Duo's grasp. "You came back," Duo whispered softly as if afraid if he spoke louder she would vanish.

Usagi nodded, "I only remembered recently myself. I came here to see him but I didn't think he would be married… perhaps I should leave."

Duo frowned, "You came back just for him?"

Usagi nodded, "I still love him Duo." Her fingers tightened on her wand. "I had hoped that he would remember me as easily as you did…"

Duo studied her for a moment, "So now what are you going to do since he's married?"

Usagi sighed softly and looked away. "I guess I should return home…"

Duo scowled at her, "So you're just giving up?"

Usagi nodded hugging her crescent moon wand close to her body. "Yes, Duo. I have no wish to destroy two marriages for my own selfish needs."

"Two?" Duo asked.

Usagi flushed and looked away, "I meant one…"

Duo shook his head, "No, you said two. You're married to that one prince guy aren't you!"

Usagi blushed brightly and looked away, "Yes, I was married to him but he KNEW about Heero thousands of years ago and he never told me. So I left him and ran away to here but I'm too late."

Duo studied her intensely, "Thousand years? You don't look a day over a hundred," He teased. He watched amused as her jaw dropped in shock. 

"Duo!" Usagi screamed in disbelief. She lunged at him but he easily dodged. "How dare you say that!"

"Duo? What are you doing here? Where's Heero?" Asked a soft voice.

Duo and Usagi looked up and Duo smiled tightly, "Hey, Relena. Heero isn't with you?"

Relena shook her head, "No, the butler informed us of a visitor and I haven't seen him since."

Usagi stared up at Relena. "So you're the one married to Heero," She stated softly. 

Relena looked at the girl in shock, "Yes, Heero is my husband."

Usagi smiled, "You're pretty," Usagi commented.

Relena was confused as to the way the girl said Heero's name. "Thank you," She said with only a trace of awkardness in her voice. Her eyes dipped down and saw the pink thing in Usagi's hands, "Heero had that earlier how did you get a hold of it?"

Usagi smiled almost sadly, "He gave it to me earlier."

Relena was about to say more when the strange girl left. Duo seemed shocked for a moment before he quickly followed the odd girl. Duo paused as he saw Usagi sitting down back against the wall. She was curled into a ball and he could easily tell she was crying. "Usagi?" He asked softly.

Heero watched silently from the shadows. 'That girl. There's something familiar about her. She reminds me of that annoying shadow in my dream.' He studied her as she curled up into a ball and sobbed. 

"Leave me alone, Duo," Usagi demanded upon seeing the boy sitting beside her. Duo frowned at her, "What's got you so weepy now?"

Usagi looked up, "His wife, Duo."

Duo was confused. "What do you mean? Why does Relena make you cry?"

Usagi turned her head away, "She seems perfect, Duo. Besides Heero doesn't remember me and I see now it's better that he doesn't. I should go home and stay out of his life."

Heero stared at the girl confused. 'She talks as if she cares about me,' he thought silently.

Duo watched as more tears trailed down Usagi's cheeks. He stared at her for a moment before cursing and grabbing her chin. Usagi looked up startled, "Duo, what are," She was interrupted as Duo softly kissed her.

Heero felt his hands ball into fists and he glared at his friend. 'Why do I feel so jealous?' he wondered. He watched even closer to see how Usagi would react.

Usagi pulled away her blue eyes wide in shock. "Duo… Why did you?" She shook her head and looked away, "You shouldn't have done that. You know I'll always love Heero."

Duo lowered his eyes, "I don't know why I kissed you but you should get over him, Usagi. He is married after all."

Usagi wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "I… I don't know what to say, Duo."

Heero blinked, 'She loves me?' He frowned in concentration and stared hard at the girl. 'Who is she?' He racked his brain for an answer but couldn't think of anyone he knew that resembled the girl below.

Duo sighed, "So you're going to just pretend to be happy with that husband of yours? He's that one that forced you to return last time right?"

Usagi nodded, "Yes, Duo I'm returning to him. If only I would have remembered sooner. Perhaps there would have been a chance for Heero and I then."

Heero waited a moment for her words to fade before he walked out of the secret spot he had been in. "Heero!" Usagi gasped startled.

Heero ignored Duo still feeling anger at him for kissing Usagi. "Leave, Duo," He demanded.

Duo was about to comment but Usagi stared at him and he quickly shut his mouth, "I think I'll go visit Relena," He offered before leaving.

Heero stared hard at Usagi. Without any words he grabbed her chin, stepped forward, and kissed her. Usagi felt her knees start to fail and was about to collapse when she felt Heero's arm firmly encircle around her keeping her still. She closed her eyes and gave herself to the kiss.

Heero could easily tell from her response that she had not kissed Duo back at all. He pulled away from her staring deeply into her light blue eyes. His own prussian blue eyes questioning. "Heero, do you really remember?" She asked him hope shaky in her voice.

Heero pulled his arms back and watched as she almost fell to the ground. 'Her voice is the same as my dreams.' He took a step back and stared at her for a moment. Again without speaking he started to leave her.

Usagi's eyes widened and she quickly got in front of him pushing against his chest not allowing him to leave. "Please, Heero I have to know if you remember."

Heero averted his eyes, "Don't leave yet," He commanded before walking away.

Usagi blinked and pressed her fingertips against her lips. "Heero," She whispered softly. She took a shaky breath and leaned her forehead against the cold stone wall. "I… I won't leave, Heero I promise," she whimpered before closing her eyes and allowing herself to cry.

Sailor Pluto frowned as she stood in front of the Inner Soldiers. "One of my timekeys is missing. Do any of you know where it is?"

Sailor Mars flushed slightly, "I'm sorry Setsuna. I gave it to Usagi. She was miserable here…"

Sailor Pluto frowned deeper, "You gave it to her?"

King Darien frowned deeply. "My wife has one of those keys?" He demanded anger in his tone.

Sailor Venus grinned, "So Usagi left to go find Heero huh?" 

Sailor Mars nodded, "Yes, she promised to come back though."

Darien scowled deeper, "Pluto, give me one of your keys. I'm going to get her."

A gloved arm grabbed his and he turned to see a scowling Sailor Mars. "You're going to stay out of her life. You've already ruined it for her once I won't let you do it again." She told him her eyes flashing with anger.

Darien ignored her, "She's my wife. I won't allow her to get with that boy again," He vowed before grabbing one of Pluto's keys off her waist and quickly vanishing. Unfortunately for him Sailor Mars had managed to grab his leg.

Duo stopped his conversation with Relena as Heero appeared. Relena asked Heero a question but he ignored her and walked upstairs. Duo quickly left the scene.

Duo frowned as he saw Usagi leaning against the stone wall and crying. "What did he say to you?" He demanded. 

Usagi pulled away from the wall and turned. "Duo… I don't know what to do," She admitted.

Duo frowned his usually dancing indigo eyes turning serious, "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

Usagi sighed softly, "After you left Heero… he kissed me." She watched as Duo took a short sharp breath. "I asked if he remembered me but I don't think he does. Before he left he told me to not leave yet…"

Duo sighed, "I know you'll make the right choice," Duo told her before looking away. "Stay around for another day or so," He ordered softly before walking away out of Usagi's sight.


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness Sees the Light

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I'm sure both of us do, though^_^

Hiya, it's us again. Pokahydee and Sere-chan (Usa-chan). This is chapter three, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger last time. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com or email Sere-chan at Usagi@smcrossover.com We both look forward to hearing from you^_^

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Duo demanded, holding his gun level on Endymion. "Get out of here, she doesn't want to go back." He said, his voice going cold.

"I don't care, I won't loose her to that punk again." Endymion said. All the commotion awoke Usagi. She opened her eyes, seeing Duo pointing a gun at her husband.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked, looking at the pair. "Endymion?" She asked, seeing the dark haired man.

"Come home Usagi." He commanded.

"No." She said simply.

"Now!" He ordered, stepping past Duo.

"I told you no!" She shouted. Duo turned to Endymion, pushing in front of him so Usagi was behind him.

"She said 'no' now leave." He said, his eyes narrowing on the man. He cocked the gun, his eyes narrowing as he held the gun, ready to fire if Endymion made any move.

"Just go away Endymion. I told you already, I can't leave yet." Usagi said calming herself.

"And I say, you're going with me now." Endymion said sternly.

"No." She stated simply.

"Get out of my apartment." Duo commanded.

"Not until I take with me what is mine." Endymion said.

"You don't own me!" Usagi shouted, her anger flaring. The crescent moon burned brightly on her forehead, making her skin look even more pale. "I'm not going!!"

"Usagi!" A voice behind her shouted. She turned to see Rei standing in the doorway. Rei took a step into the apartment, placing herself between Endymion and Duo. "Leave her alone!" She ordered.

"Both of you, get out of my way!" He ordered, throwing a punch at Rei. His fist connected firmly with Rei's face and she staggered backward, falling to the floor in a heap.

"Rei!!" Usagi shouted, dropping to her friend's side.

"I'm all right." Rei said, wincing as she touched the bruise already forming on her cheek.

"Get out now!" Duo demanded, pulling on the trigger. Before he could pull it back all the way, it was gone. Duo blinked, searching for where it had gone. Upon seeing it in Endymion's hand, he took a few steps back. "Umm.. Usagi?"

"What?" She asked, looking up to see Endymion walking toward Duo with the gun in his hand. "Endymion, don't you even!!" Usagi shouted, jumping to her feet. Before she could get to him, he squeezed the trigger back, sending a bullet straight at Duo. "DUO!!!" She shouted as he slowly slumped to his knees, holding his hand over a gaping wound in his side.

"Usagi.." He whispered before falling unconscious.

"Mars Flame SNIPER!!" A voice yelled out. Endymion turned toward the source of the voice only to see a very angry Sailor Mars sending her attack straight at him. He didn't have time to move and was sent into the wall, the wood splintering as his body broke through the wall. His body began to plummet to the street below. "Usagi take him and get out of here!" Rei ordered.

"Right." Usagi said, picking up Duo. She leaned him against her body, supporting his weight. Slowly, she made her way to the door, then down the stairs and outside into his chair. She laid him in the passenger seat, buckling the belt around his waist and took off for Heero's.

****

Endymion landed firmly on his feet, glancing up to see Sailor Mars jump out of the window after him.

"Stay out of this Rei, it's none of your business." He said, wiping blood from his mouth. That attack had caught him off-guard and she'd managed to bust open his lip.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore than you already have," She said quietly. "I will protect my best friend, my Queen," Rei said, preparing to attack once again. "I call upon the power of mars.." She began in a whisper. "Fireball CHARGE!!" She cried, flinging an evil charm at Endymion. The paper stuck to him, freezing him in place. Rei watched Usagi struggle to get Duo into the car and a triumphant smile crossed

her face when she saw the car take off.

"Rei! Stop this right now!! She has to come back, the future depends on it!" Endymion shouted frustrated. He managed the peel the paper from his face, getting the feeling back in his body. In his anger, he flung several roses at Rei, pinning her up against the wall.

"She deserves to have a choice! She might have loved you in the past, that doesn't mean that the feeling stayed! She loves Heero and she deserves to choose!" Rei shouted.

"I don't have time for this." Endymion said in a low voice. He drew his sword from it's sheath, holding it at Rei's throat.

"You do that, and Usagi will never forgive you," Rei said in a whisper. "Go ahead, do it." A light came to his eyes and he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn you!" He shouted. He turned from her, disappearing over the next rooftop.

"Usagi… please be careful…" Rei whispered, pulling a rose from the material of her fuku.

****

Usagi ran to the door, pounding on it.

"Please! You've got to help me!!" She shouted, pounding louder. A man came to the door, one that she didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" He asked, seeing a blond girl covered in blood.

"Please, I need Heero's help! Will you go get him?" She asked, fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"It's you again." Said a cold voice behind the butler.

"Heero!" She cried, tears immediately welling up in her eyes at the sight of Heero. "Please, you've got to help him!"

"Huh? Help who?" Heero asked, seeing the blood covering her.

"Duo, Endymion shot him. Please, help him!" She cried. Usagi and Heero ran out to the car, Heero jumping in the front seat. Usagi climbed in the back, buckling the seat belt around her waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where the hospital is." She said quietly from the back.

****

It had been a few hours since Duo had been shot. The two of them sat in the waiting room, waiting until his condition stabilized so they could go in and see them. Usagi sat curled up in a chair, staring at the wall in front of her. Every now and then, she would look over at Heero, wishing that he remembered.

'Why does she keep looking at me?' Heero asked himself, noticing the blond girl's stare. He saw a slight blush come to her cheeks before she again, turned her attention back to the wall in front of her. Heero heard a familiar voice around the corner. He stood up, seeing Rileena walking towards them, talking with one of the doctors.

"Rileena.." He said quietly, seeing the form of his wife walking towards him. She walked up to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hello Heero, how's he doing?" Rileena asked, taking a step back from Heero. Heero shrugged his shoulders. Usagi fought the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes when she saw Rileena kiss her Heero. 'I'm not going to cry.' She scolded herself, hastily wiping them away. She stood up, walking toward Heero and Rileena.

"Hello," Usagi said politely. "It's nice to see you again." Usagi said bowing slightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Miss… umm… what was your name again?" Rileena asked.

"My name's Usagi." Usagi said, forcing a smile to her face. Rileena could tell that the smile was forced and put a smile on her face as well.

"How do you know Duo, Miss Usagi?" Rileena asked, prying into Usagi's life.

"He and I met a long time ago, during the war." Usagi said, remembering those days she had spent in that time. Remembering the dreams that had come to her, remembering Mamoru's jealousy. He smile slowly faded as the memories came to her mind, making her feel even more sorrow.

"Excuse me," A voice said, breaking into her thoughts. Everyone turned to see the face of a doctor. "Duo Maxwell is in stable condition, you may go in now." He said, motioning to the door. Usagi, Heero, and Rileena walked into the room. Usagi sat on one of the chairs, staring straight ahead, not blinking.

"Usagi." She heard Heero's monotone voice.

"Yes?" She asked, turning her attention to the source of the voice. She looked over at Heero, her eyes filling with hope and love. Rileena saw the look Usagi was giving Heero and felt a tinge of jealousy tug at her heart.

"…Nevermind." He said, seeing the jealousy in Rileena's eyes. The light in Usagi's eyes faded and she turned her attention back to the wall in front of her.

"Are the rest of the guys coming?" She asked Heero quietly.

"Huh? Rest of the guys?" Heero asked.

"Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei." She said nonchalantly.

"I called em. I know Quatre will be here, and Trowa will probably come too. Not sure about Wufei though," Heero said. "You know all of em?" A smile spread across her lips.

"Yes, it'll be good to see them all again. I just hope they remember me." Usagi said, smiling at the thought of seeing the guys again. It'd been so long, she hoped that they would remember her. Afterall, Heero didn't remember her but Duo had gotten his memories back only after being around her for a few hours.

****

"Any word on how Duo's doing?" Quatre asked Trowa. They had met in the airport and were currently on their way to the hospital.

"No, I haven't heard anything." Trowa said, crossing his arms over his chest. The limo slowed to a stop outside the hospital and the two occupants of the vehicle stepped out, walking through the double doors.

"Excuse me sir," Quatre said going up to the front desk. "What room is Duo Maxwell in?"

"And who are you?" The receptionist asked.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner," He said introducing himself. "And this is Trowa Barton." He said motioning the quiet guy standing next to him.

"I see, you're the ones Mr. Yuy said were coming," The receptionist said, looking at a piece of paper on the desk in front of her. "It's room 512 down that hallway." She said pointing to the left.

"Thank you," Quatre said as the pair began to walk down the long corridor. Quatre and Trowa came to the doorway to the room and walked in seeing Heero and Rileena, along with some blond girl they had never seen before. "How is he Heero?" Quatre asked seeing the former gundam pilot and his wife. It had been years since the war and they hadn't really kept in touch.

"Quatre?" The girl asked, turning to see the blond man walk into the room. She felt tears fill her eyes as she thought back to the last time she'd seen him. He had gone crazy with rage and sorrow and nearly killed himself and many others.

"Huh? Yeah, who are you?" He asked, eyeing the blond girl. He was surprised when the beautiful angel threw her arms around his neck and began to sob. She pulled away a minute later, wiping the tears that kept falling and turned away, blushing brightly.

"I'm sorry, you don't remember me, do you?" Usagi asked, feeling a little embarrassed after hugging him like that. "My name's Usagi. I'm a friend of Duo's." She said, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Usagi, you look familiar, do I know you?" Quatre asked, a thoughtful look coming across his face.

"You did, at one time." Usagi said quietly. Everyone turned when they heard a soft groan.

"Huh? What happened?" Duo's voice said as his eyes slowly opened. He immediately put his hand over his stomach, feeling a excruciating pain.

"Duo?" Usagi asked walking over to the side of the bed. "Are you all right?" She asked, sitting in the chair beside him.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Where is that guy?!" He demanded. "If I find him, I swear I'll kill him!"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to leave though. This is starting to get bad. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Usagi said.

"You can't leave yet." Duo protested.

"I can't stay, he'll force me to go back some way or another." Usagi said quietly.

"Who is that girl?" Quatre asked himself, seeing her blond hair fall down to the floor. "Usagi? That name sounds so familiar." He said with his chin in his hand.

"I remember her," Trowa's voice said. "I don't know how I could have forgotten her. She did save all our lives at one point or another."

"Huh? What are you talking about Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Quatre, Trowa, can I talk to you two alone?" Usagi asked, looking over at the blond boy.

"I guess so." Quatre said, as he, Trowa, and Usagi left the room.

"What was that all about?" Rileena asked, getting a strange look on her face.

"It was nothing." Duo said, trying to sit up. He groaned and placed his hand back on his stomach as pain ripped through his body.

"You shouldn't move!" Rileena cried, forcing him to lay back down.

****

"Trowa, do you remember me?" Usagi asked as she closed the door behind them.

"How could I forget you, princess?" He asked in a low voice. She smiled brightly, and looked over at Quatre who looked very confused.

"Princess?" He asked, he grabbed his head as he felt something strange running through his head. It was like a dream that he had long since forgotten and then suddenly, out of nowhere, it came crashing back to him and he realized that it hadn't been a dream after all. "Usagi? I… remember…" He murmured.

"I knew you would, now if only Heero would remember me." Usagi said outloud.

"Usagi, how have you been, it's been so long." Quatre said, looking at the blond angel that stood before him.

"It's been too long. I didn't remember any of this until a few weeks ago. My friends got their memories back years and years ago, but mine didn't come until now," Usagi said sadly. "I can't destroy his marriage. She seems to really love him, I cannot do that to anyone."

"You can't give up. I understand you not wanting to ruin their marriage, but he does love you. What would happen if he didn't remember until after you left? He'd be heart broken. You can't do that to him, and you can't do that to yourself either." Quatre said. Usagi was on the verge of tears again as she listened to Quatre's words.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're very wise." Usagi said as she let the tears flow.

****

"There has to be a hospital around here somewhere," Rei said as she made her way through the streets of this strange world. "Excuse me sir!" She called, getting a man's attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you direct me to the nearest hospital?" Rei asked. He could tell she was incredibly lost and gave her directions to a hospital.

****

"Lets see. She'll take that guy to the hospital for sure. She wouldn't want to be responsible for his death." Endymion said quietly as he jumped from one rooftop to the next. A few buildings down, he saw a sign for another hospital. He quickly jumped down to the ground, landing firmly on both feet. This was about the third hospital he'd been to so far. He walked through the doors, heading for the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked, seeing a man dressed in a tuxedo walk into the building.

"Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name's Duo Maxwell and he was just shot." Endymion said.

"We do have a Duo Maxwell here. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name? Why do you need to know my name? He's my friend all right!" He snapped.

"Hmm.. sorry then, I can't let you see him. It's against policy," She said simply, answering a ringing phone. "Oh hi Sally!" She said, hearing a voice on the other line. She turned her back on Endymion and proceeded to gossip with her friend. Endymion took this opportunity to peek at her papers, seeing the number to Duo's room.

****

"Hey guys!" Duo said, seeing his friends walk into the room with Usagi. "How's it been? Haven't seen you guys in years."

"It's too bad we have to meet again like this, though." Quatre said.

"I've been worse," Duo said. Pain went shooting through his body as he shifted uncomfortably. "All though I can't think of when right now." There was an uncomfortable silence and Usagi managed to slip away from the rest of the guys.

"Something's not right…" She whispered to herself just as a familiar person came around the corner… Endymion.

::Fin::

Sorry, left you on another cliffhanger. What do you think Heero's gonna do when he sees Endymion, will he remember Usagi finally? Will he beat the crap out of Endymion? Guess you just gotta wait til next time.

This is Pokahydee, drop me (pokahydee@hotmail.com) or Sere-chan (Usagi@smcrossover.com) a line some time. Bai bai.


	4. Chapter 3

Darkness Sees the Light

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I'm sure both of us do, though^_^

Hiya, it's us again.Pokahydee and Sere-chan (Usa-chan).This is chapter three, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger last time.Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com or email Sere-chan at Serena@smcrossover.comWe both look forward to hearing from you^_^

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Duo demanded, holding his gun level on Endymion."Get out of here, she doesn't want to go back." He said, his voice going cold.

"I don't care, I won't loose her to that punk again." Endymion said.All the commotion awoke Serena.She opened her eyes, seeing Duo pointing a gun at her husband.

"Huh?What's going on?" She asked, looking at the pair."Endymion?" She asked, seeing the dark haired man.

"Come home Serena." He commanded.

"No." She said simply.

"Now!" He ordered, stepping past Duo.

"I told you no!" She shouted.Duo turned to Endymion, pushing in front of him so Serena was behind him.

"She said 'no' now leave." He said, his eyes narrowing on the man.He cocked the gun, his eyes narrowing as he held the gun, ready to fire if Endymion made any move.

"Just go away Endymion.I told you already, I can't leave yet." Serena said calming herself.

"And I say, you're going with me now." Endymion said sternly.

"No." She stated simply.

"Get out of my apartment." Duo commanded.

"Not until I take with me what is mine." Endymion said.

"You don't own me!" Serena shouted, her anger flaring.The crescent moon burned brightly on her forehead, making her skin look even more pale."I'm not going!!"

"Serena!" A voice behind her shouted.She turned to see Rei standing in the doorway.Rei took a step into the apartment, placing herself between Endymion and Duo."Leave her alone!"She ordered.

"Both of you, get out of my way!" He ordered, throwing a punch at Rei.His fist connected firmly with Rei's face and she staggered backward, falling to the floor in a heap.

"Rei!!" Serena shouted, dropping to her friend's side.

"I'm all right." Rei said, wincing as she touched the bruise already forming on her cheek.

"Get out now!" Duo demanded, pulling on the trigger.Before he could pull it back all the way, it was gone.Duo blinked, searching for where it had gone.Upon seeing it in Endymion's hand, he took a few steps back."Umm.. Serena?"

"What?" She asked, looking up to see Endymion walking toward Duo with the gun in his hand."Endymion, don't you even!!" Serena shouted, jumping to her feet.Before she could get to him, he squeezed the trigger back, sending a bullet straight at Duo."DUO!!!" She shouted as he slowly slumped to his knees, holding his hand over a gaping wound in his side.

"Serena.." He whispered before falling unconscious.

"Mars Flame SNIPER!!" A voice yelled out.Endymion turned toward the source of the voice only to see a very angry Sailor Mars sending her attack straight at him.He didn't have time to move and was sent into the wall, the wood splintering as his body broke through the wall.His body began to plummet to the street below."Serena take him and get out of here!" Rei ordered.

"Right." Serena said, picking up Duo.She leaned him against her body, supporting his weight.Slowly, she made her way to the door, then down the stairs and outside into his chair.She laid him in the passenger seat, buckling the belt around his waist and took off for Heero's.

****

Endymion landed firmly on his feet, glancing up to see Sailor Mars jump out of the window after him.

"Stay out of this Rei, it's none of your business." He said, wiping blood from his mouth.That attack had caught him off-guard and she'd managed to bust open his lip.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore than you already have," She said quietly."I will protect my best friend, my Queen," Rei said, preparing to attack once again."I call upon the power of mars.." She began in a whisper."Fireball CHARGE!!" She cried, flinging an evil charm at Endymion.The paper stuck to him, freezing him in place.Rei watched Serena struggle to get Duo into the car and a triumphant smile crossed her face when she saw the car take off.

"Rei!Stop this right now!!She has to come back, the future depends on it!" Endymion shouted frustrated.He managed the peel the paper from his face, getting the feeling back in his body.In his anger, he flung several roses at Rei, pinning her up against the wall.

"She deserves to have a choice!She might have loved you in the past, that doesn't mean that the feeling stayed!She loves Heero and she deserves to choose!" Rei shouted.

"I don't have time for this." Endymion said in a low voice.He drew his sword from it's sheath, holding it at Rei's throat.

"You do that, and Serena will never forgive you," Rei said in a whisper."Go ahead, do it."A light came to his eyes and he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn you!" He shouted.He turned from her, disappearing over the next rooftop.

"Serena… please be careful…" Rei whispered, pulling a rose from the material of her fuku.

****

Serena ran to the door, pounding on it.

"Please!You've got to help me!!" She shouted, pounding louder.A man came to the door, one that she didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" He asked, seeing a blond girl covered in blood.

"Please, I need Heero's help!Will you go get him?"She asked, fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"It's you again." Said a cold voice behind the butler.

"Heero!" She cried, tears immediately welling up in her eyes at the sight of Heero."Please, you've got to help him!"

"Huh?Help who?" Heero asked, seeing the blood covering her.

"Duo, Endymion shot him.Please, help him!" She cried.Serena and Heero ran out to the car, Heero jumping in the front seat.Serena climbed in the back, buckling the seat belt around her waist."I'm sorry, I didn't know where the hospital is." She said quietly from the back.

****

It had been a few hours since Duo had been shot.The two of them sat in the waiting room, waiting until his condition stabilized so they could go in and see them.Serena sat curled up in a chair, staring at the wall in front of her.Every now and then, she would look over at Heero, wishing that he remembered.

'Why does she keep looking at me?' Heero asked himself, noticing the blond girl's stare.He saw a slight blush come to her cheeks before she again, turned her attention back to the wall in front of her.Heero heard a familiar voice around the corner.He stood up, seeing Rileena walking towards them, talking with one of the doctors.

"Rileena.." He said quietly, seeing the form of his wife walking towards him.She walked up to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hello Heero, how's he doing?" Rileena asked, taking a step back from Heero.Heero shrugged his shoulders.Serena fought the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes when she saw Rileena kiss her Heero.'I'm not going to cry.' She scolded herself, hastily wiping them away.She stood up, walking toward Heero and Rileena.

"Hello," Serena said politely."It's nice to see you again." Serena said bowing slightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Miss… umm… what was your name again?" Rileena asked.

"My name's Serena." Serena said, forcing a smile to her face.Rileena could tell that the smile was forced and put a smile on her face as well.

"How do you know Duo, Miss Serena?" Rileena asked, prying into Serena's life.

"He and I met a long time ago, during the war." Serena said, remembering those days she had spent in that time.Remembering the dreams that had come to her, remembering Darien's jealousy.He smile slowly faded as the memories came to her mind, making her feel even more sorrow.

"Excuse me," A voice said, breaking into her thoughts.Everyone turned to see the face of a doctor."Duo Maxwell is in stable condition, you may go in now." He said, motioning to the door.Serena, Heero, and Rileena walked into the room.Serena sat on one of the chairs, staring straight ahead, not blinking.

"Serena." She heard Heero's monotone voice.

"Yes?" She asked, turning her attention to the source of the voice.She looked over at Heero, her eyes filling with hope and love.Rileena saw the look Serena was giving Heero and felt a tinge of jealousy tug at her heart.

"…Nevermind." He said, seeing the jealousy in Rileena's eyes.The light in Serena's eyes faded and she turned her attention back to the wall in front of her.

"Are the rest of the guys coming?" She asked Heero quietly.

"Huh?Rest of the guys?" Heero asked.

"Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei." She said nonchalantly.

"I called em.I know Quatre will be here, and Trowa will probably come too.Not sure about Wufei though," Heero said."You know all of em?"A smile spread across her lips.

"Yes, it'll be good to see them all again.I just hope they remember me." Serena said, smiling at the thought of seeing the guys again.It'd been so long, she hoped that they would remember her.Afterall, Heero didn't remember her but Duo had gotten his memories back only after being around her for a few hours.

****

"Any word on how Duo's doing?" Quatre asked Trowa.They had met in the airport and were currently on their way to the hospital.

"No, I haven't heard anything." Trowa said, crossing his arms over his chest.The limo slowed to a stop outside the hospital and the two occupants of the vehicle stepped out, walking through the double doors.

"Excuse me sir," Quatre said going up to the front desk."What room is Duo Maxwell in?"

"And who are you?" The receptionist asked.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner," He said introducing himself."And this is Trowa Barton." He said motioning the quiet guy standing next to him.

"I see, you're the ones Mr. Yuy said were coming," The receptionist said, looking at a piece of paper on the desk in front of her."It's room 512 down that hallway." She said pointing to the left.

"Thank you," Quatre said as the pair began to walk down the long corridor.Quatre and Trowa came to the doorway to the room and walked in seeing Heero and Rileena, along with some blond girl they had never seen before."How is he Heero?" Quatre asked seeing the former gundam pilot and his wife.It had been years since the war and they hadn't really kept in touch.

"Quatre?" The girl asked, turning to see the blond man walk into the room.She felt tears fill her eyes as she thought back to the last time she'd seen him.He had gone crazy with rage and sorrow and nearly killed himself and many others.

"Huh?Yeah, who are you?" He asked, eyeing the blond girl.He was surprised when the beautiful angel threw her arms around his neck and began to sob.She pulled away a minute later, wiping the tears that kept falling and turned away, blushing brightly.

"I'm sorry, you don't remember me, do you?" Serena asked, feeling a little embarrassed after hugging him like that."My name's Serena.I'm a friend of Duo's." She said, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Serena, you look familiar, do I know you?" Quatre asked, a thoughtful look coming across his face.

"You did, at one time." Serena said quietly.Everyone turned when they heard a soft groan.

"Huh?What happened?" Duo's voice said as his eyes slowly opened.He immediately put his hand over his stomach, feeling a excruciating pain.

"Duo?" Serena asked walking over to the side of the bed."Are you all right?" She asked, sitting in the chair beside him.

"Yeah, I'm all right.Where is that guy?!" He demanded."If I find him, I swear I'll kill him!"

"I don't know.I think I'm going to leave though.This is starting to get bad.I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Serena said.

"You can't leave yet." Duo protested.

"I can't stay, he'll force me to go back some way or another." Serena said quietly.

"Who is that girl?" Quatre asked himself, seeing her blond hair fall down to the floor."Serena?That name sounds so familiar."He said with his chin in his hand.

"I remember her," Trowa's voice said."I don't know how I could have forgotten her.She did save all our lives at one point or another."

"Huh?What are you talking about Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Quatre, Trowa, can I talk to you two alone?" Serena asked, looking over at the blond boy.

"I guess so." Quatre said, as he, Trowa, and Serena left the room.

"What was that all about?" Rileena asked, getting a strange look on her face.

"It was nothing." Duo said, trying to sit up.He groaned and placed his hand back on his stomach as pain ripped through his body.

"You shouldn't move!" Rileena cried, forcing him to lay back down.

****

"Trowa, do you remember me?" Serena asked as she closed the door behind them.

"How could I forget you, princess?" He asked in a low voice.She smiled brightly, and looked over at Quatre who looked very confused.

"Princess?" He asked, he grabbed his head as he felt something strange running through his head.It was like a dream that he had long since forgotten and then suddenly, out of nowhere, it came crashing back to him and he realized that it hadn't been a dream after all."Serena?I… remember…" He murmured.

"I knew you would, now if only Heero would remember me." Serena said outloud.

"Serena, how have you been, it's been so long." Quatre said, looking at the blond angel that stood before him.

"It's been too long.I didn't remember any of this until a few weeks ago.My friends got their memories back years and years ago, but mine didn't come until now," Serena said sadly."I can't destroy his marriage.She seems to really love him, I cannot do that to anyone."

"You can't give up.I understand you not wanting to ruin their marriage, but he does love you.What would happen if he didn't remember until after you left?He'd be heart broken.You can't do that to him, and you can't do that to yourself either." Quatre said.Serena was on the verge of tears again as she listened to Quatre's words.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're very wise." Serena said as she let the tears flow.

****

"There has to be a hospital around here somewhere," Rei said as she made her way through the streets of this strange world."Excuse me sir!" She called, getting a man's attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you direct me to the nearest hospital?" Rei asked.He could tell she was incredibly lost and gave her directions to a hospital.

****

"Lets see.She'll take that guy to the hospital for sure.She wouldn't want to be responsible for his death." Endymion said quietly as he jumped from one rooftop to the next.A few buildings down, he saw a sign for another hospital.He quickly jumped down to the ground, landing firmly on both feet.This was about the third hospital he'd been to so far.He walked through the doors, heading for the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked, seeing a man dressed in a tuxedo walk into the building.

"Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine.His name's Duo Maxwell and he was just shot." Endymion said.

"We do have a Duo Maxwell here.What's your name?" She asked.

"My name?Why do you need to know my name?He's my friend all right!" He snapped.

"Hmm.. sorry then, I can't let you see him.It's against policy," She said simply, answering a ringing phone."Oh hi Sally!" She said, hearing a voice on the other line.She turned her back on Endymion and proceeded to gossip with her friend.Endymion took this opportunity to peek at her papers, seeing the number to Duo's room.

****

"Hey guys!" Duo said, seeing his friends walk into the room with Serena."How's it been?Haven't seen you guys in years."

"It's too bad we have to meet again like this, though." Quatre said.

"I've been worse," Duo said.Pain went shooting through his body as he shifted uncomfortably."All though I can't think of when right now."There was an uncomfortable silence and Serena managed to slip away from the rest of the guys.

"Something's not right…" She whispered to herself just as a familiar person came around the corner… Endymion.

::Fin::

Sorry, left you on another cliffhanger.What do you think Heero's gonna do when he sees Endymion, will he remember Serena finally?Will he beat the crap out of Endymion?Guess you just gotta wait til next time.

This is Pokahydee, drop me (pokahydee@hotmail.com) or Sere-chan (Serena@smcrossover.com) a line some time.Bai bai.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Usagi frowned and stood protectively between Duo and Endymion. "Leave," She demanded.

Quatre's eyes widened, "I remember him!"

Usagi scowled and her eyes darted to Heero but he seemed unaware of who the stranger was. "It's time to come home, Serenity," He growled.

Usagi shook her head and a malicious smile blossomed on Endymion's face. "ChibiUsa is wondering where you are."

Usagi paled, "What did you tell her?"

He smiled casually and took a step towards her. "Only you went on a foolish trip. It's time for you to come back to where you belong."

"Flame Sniper!"

The attack hit Endymion's shoulder and he winced in pain. Sailor Mars sprinted through the door her eyes searching, "You have to get out of here you know," She ordered briskly her eyes on the fallen King.

Usagi shook her head, "I can't Raye..."

Sailor Mars sighed, "You're very difficult sometimes your Highness."

Stillness surrounded the room as Relena looked at Usagi shocked. "Are you telling me THIS girl is royalty?" She demanded.

Usagi's eyes flashed to Heero's but his attention was on Sailor Mars his eyes questioning. "This girl is Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo," Mars spat glaring daggers at Relena. Relena had the decency to flush and she lowered her eyes.

Usagi was about to say more when Endymion smiled cruely, "I knew you wouldn't come quietly so I asked Setsunna for a favor."

Usagi felt her chest constrict and her eyes widened an almost pleading look appearing in their depths. "Ri... ChibiUsa?" She asked in horror.

He nodded the smug smile still in place. "Yes, you know how Setsuna feels about me and she's agreed to keep ChibiUsa with her for as long as it takes for you come to your senses and you know you'll never find her."

Pain appeared in Usagi's eyes and she turned to Heero one last time eyes searching. "I... I have to go."

Duo scowled from his bed, "Usagi, don't give in to him again like last time," He demanded.

Usagi paused, "You don't understand, Duo," She whispered softly while shaking her head.

Endymion grabbed her arm, determined to pull her along if he had to. "Come on stop wasting time," He commanded.

Usagi pulled back at the same time she heard Mars start to chant. "No, Endymion Duo is right." Duo grinned from his bed. "I won't let destiny control me anymore you betrayed me when you remembered who I loved and didn't share the information with me. Thousands upon thousands of years and not one word!" Her eyes were narrowed in contempt. "If you dare lay one finger on ChibiUsa my Senshi will hunt you down and kill you."

"That's telling him, Odango-chan," A blonde-haired man announced as he appeared in the room.

Usagi's eyes widened, "Haruka! But how?"

Haruka smiled and winked, "Have someone else here too."

"Mommy!"

Usagi's eyes swiftly went to Heero's but his attention was on how close Haruka was to her. Usagi blinked, 'Is he jealous?' she wondered.

ChibiUsa ran in pink hair almost falling out of her pointed odangos. "Puu told me you were in trouble!" She scolded red eyes reproachful. "She made me leave Usagi and the others right away and didn't tell me anything!"

Quatre gasped, "Usagi you have a child?"

Usagi blushed brightly, "Mommy, who are these people and why do you look so young?"

Usagi noticed Relena had a rather smug expression on and she resisted the urge to attack. "These are my friends from long ago." She said with a soft sad smile.

ChibiUsa bounced over to Duo and curtisied, "I'm Princess ChibiUsa it's a pleasure to meet you," She announced with a giggle.

Duo grinned at her, "Pleasure to meet you. You're as cute as your mother too."

Haruka scowled at the remark and stepped forward, "Koneko-chan is gorgeous not cute!"

Duo studied the man, "You her boyfriend or secret admirer?"

Usagi turned bright pink, "Ummm... Duo? Haruka-chan is a girl."

Haruka smirked as Duo turned bright red. "Sorry," He whispered quickly.

Usagi turned to Haruka. "Why are you here?"

Haruka's face fell, "You have to return. It's dangerous here. Queen Nephelinia is somehow free here and searching for you."

ChibiUsa looked up shocked, "Helios?" She asked in a hopeful whisper.

Usagi bent down her brow creased, "ChibiUsa..."

ChibiUsa shook her head, "No I'm a Senshi too!" She threw her hand into the air, "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" She screamed. After a flurry of pink hearts Sailor Chibimoon stood hand on hip. "An agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Chibimoon!" She announced.

Usagi giggled and didn't notice the fist threw her way. She was saved from getting a black eye by Haruka's quick reactions. "How dare you try to hurt her," She growled shoving Endymion into the wall.

Usagi was about to say something when she realized Heero and Chibimoon were silently staring at each other. Usagi started to go to them when a hand clamped around her wrist and she turned to see Duo shake his head in a silent no. 

"Who are you?" Sailor Chibimoon asked.

"Heero Yuy."

"Why did mommy come here?"

"I don't know."

"Who's that woman beside you glaring at my beautiful mommy?"

"Relena Yuy."

"She's your sister?"

"My wife."

"Oh..." She leaned forward so that Usagi couldn't hear her next words. "Mommy looks at you like she used to look at Daddy. Did you tell her you were married?"

"Yes."

"I think Mommy is leaving Daddy. She woke up from an attack that was my fault and Haruka said she said your name."

A spark of interest appeared in Heero's eyes but he was sure that none other than the girl could see. "Why?"

"Haruka told me a story that she says Raye told her. She said long ago you and Mommy met in your dreams and that she fell in love with you. She even came here to see you and Daddy had to drag her home..." She let her words die off than she smiled sweetly up at him. "Even though you look mean I know you're not. If you wanted to marry Mommy I wouldn't mind." Before he could answer she skipped off.

Haruka had been so interested in the snatched whispers of the conversation she didn't notice Usagi had vanished. "I have the Princess of the White moon," Crowed a feminine voice in triumph from one of the wall's mirrors. The reflection shivered and a vision of Usagi in her Neo Queen Serenity form unconscious appeared waveringly. 

Haruka frowned and Chibimoon looked at her in confusion. "Who was that?"

Haruka sighed, "You shouldn't know yet. It wasn't supposed to happen."

Sailor Mars scowled, "We lost Endymion too. My bet is he ran away to attack later on."

Duo scowled, "We're going to save her," He announced starting to climb out of bed.

Quatre gasped horrified, "Duo! You can't do that! You're still hurt and,"

"I'll heal him," Chibimoon interrupted. She opened her broach revealing the Silver Crystal. She placed her small hand on Duo's chest and concentrated. Her outfit morphed into her Princess one and her crescent moon blazed brightly.

Heero stared silently at the crescent moon. He had a sudden vision and he closed his eyes quickly so no one would be able to see his emotions. He realized he was in outer space and there was a voice screaming and a glowing mobile suit. In a great flash the gundam vanished and it's controller stood by itself glowing the bright golden color. A scream sounded in his ears and he watched breathless as the other person's helmet

shattered into a million pieces and flew away. Long golden hair flowed into space as a brightly glowing crescent moon blazed with fury. 'It's Usagi?' Heero wondered in confusion.

Relena shook her husband again and scowled at him, "Honestly, Heero how could you fall asleep like that? I have a very important meeting to attend and you're coming with me and leaving these people to their nonsense."

Heero slowly shook his head, "No, Relena."

Relena gasped. Heero had never denied her anything as long as they had been married. "But, Heero,"

Heero frowned, "No, I only married you to get away from the dreams. You resembled what I saw of the dream girl but I was wrong to think you could ever stack up to her."

Relena gasped outraged her hand flying aiming for Heero's cheek. Moments before the impact something had slammed Heero down and he looked up to see a very happy Chibimoon on his chest. "She's not nice like my Mommy she's a mean old hag."

"ChibiUsa!' Scolded Mars.

Chibimoon grinned at Heero but got off of his chest. "Are you going to help find Mommy?"

Heero slowly nodded causing the girl to throw her arms around him in a hug before kissing his cheek. "Thanks!" She squealed.

Duo got out of bed flexing his muscles. "The kid did it. Look Heero I'm cured," He announced with a grin. 

Quatre smiled at Chibimoon who quickly detransformed. "Thank you," He said with a pleasant smile.

ChibiUsa grinned at him and beamed. "No problem. You guys are mommies friends but I don't see a sour looking guy with a tight ponytail called Wuffie."

"That's Wufei weak onna," Interrupted Wufei as he appeared.

ChibiUsa looked at him for a moment. "Sorry but I thought mommy said your name was Wuffie..."

Wufei glared and Duo laughed. "Maybe we should change his name to Wuffie! Here, Wuffie! Here boy!"

Wufei crossed his arms across his chest still glaring. "Shut up, Maxwell."

Haruka gave the newcomer a once over before turning to the group. "I'd say we have until the next full moon to rescue Koneko-chan."

Trowa who had not spoken to now pushed himself off the wall, "We have five days than. How do you know that other person won't kill her?"

Raye smiled grimly, "Because she will want to wait until she's a match for Usagi. She'll wait until her power is at it's peak than attack."

Quatre nodded in sudden understanding, "So she gets her powers from the moon?"

Raye shook her head, "No, it's the day after when the moon is completely gone from the sky. That's when she is most powerful and likely to attack. If we don't get to Usagi by then she'll easily be killed."

Heero frowned an uneasy sensation in his stomach. 'Killed? But.. she's the shadow in my dreams. I have to save her and than I'll find out more about that vision.'

Quatre looked at Haruka, ChibiUsa, and Raye his eyes solemn, "I'll help in whatever way I can. Usagi was there for me during my worst time in life."

Trowa followed suit, "I'll help because she was a friend to me even though I was cruel at times."

Duo's eyes held a strange light as he began to speak and Heero watched him a suspicious frown on his lips. "I'll help Usagi because of her saving me from the scientists."

Wufei scowled, "I'll help because she was stronger than most weak females." Haruka and Raye glared at him but he ignored them. All eyes turned to the silent Heero who was still glowering at Duo.

"I'll help." He announced.

The others excluding Wufei and Trowa grinned at Heero's answer. "Where do we start?" ChibiUsa asked.

Raye looked around and scowled, "I need a fire to do a reading on. If I can find a fire I can find out where she is."

Trowa glanced at her, "We know where she is. We just need to know how to get there."

The mirror that Usagi had vanished to lengthened into a portal and the evil Queen appeared. "I am in the mood for entertainment. You can come to this side and search for her if you like however," Her voice stopped ChibiUsa from diving in. "You'll all be tested in different ways. Fail the test and lose your life and you'll only have five days to get in here and out. On the day my power is at it's peak the mirror will lock you in here with me forever."

Raye turned to ChibiUsa with a frown, "You have to stay here then."

ChibiUsa was about to argue when a pair of hands were placed on her shoulders and she was staring into Duo's indigo eyes. "ChibiUsa, we're going to rescue your Mom but if you go with us there's a chance you'll be caught and then your Mother would give up. So you stay here with..." His eyes scanned the group.

Wufei stepped aside as Trowa moved past him. "I'll stay with her." He announced.

Duo nodded, "Thanks, Trowa." He cast his eyes around the small group, "Anyone else wanna stay?"

Raye stepped forward, "If Endymion attacks I should be here protecting the Princess," She announced.

Haruka nodded. "Fine we'll see you guys shortly. We'll rescue Odango-chan and be back before you know it." Without any more words she charged through the mirror followed by the rest of the group.

"Good luck," ChibiUsa whispered her mind on her Mother.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Tests and Shadows

Haruka looked around her. Her surroundings were hazy at first but quickly cleared into her apartment. "What the..."

"Haruka?" Haruka turned to see Michiru looking at her in concern. 'Am I in the past? I haven't seen this place since Crystal Tokyo.' Michiru smiled, "Haruka it is you!" She smiled. "How did your race go?"

"My race?"

"Yes, the one you were telling me about. Your race in Africa." Haruka froze. 'I'm a racecar driver... I'm the wind.' Michiru looked at Haruka in concern. "Are you okay? You don't look so well." Haruka shook her head slightly attempting to remember something important. A scream from outside grabbed her attention and she turned. "What's happening?" Michiru looked outside.

"The Sailor Senshi are out there. Don't go out..." Haruka pulled back from the window.

"Why do you sound so scared? Have you forgotten we're Sailor Senshi?" Michiru's face showed her confusion. 

"Haruka, are you sure you're all right? We're not Sailor Senshi we're just normal school students." Haruka shook her head, "Then this isn't real. I have to rescue Koneko."

"Who?"

"Odango."

"Who's that?" Haruka frowned, "Usagi-chan." Michiru frowned, "We don't know anyone named Usagi, Haruka." Haruka stepped away.

"This isn't real. I'm going to find Usagi." She held her pen into the air. "Uranus Planet Power!" Golden light converged around her and when it was gone Sailor Uranus stood in front of a wall of mirrors. "Which way..." Laughter echoed in her ears and the evil queen appeared.

"You'll never find her." Sailor Uranus frowned, "I won't let you hurt her."

"Too late for that." An image of a bloodied and battered Neo Queen Serenity appeared. "I'll kill her soon." Uranus scowled and looked around. Four other hazy mirrors were behind her.

"I should wait for the others... I hope they make it through their tests." Duo stared at the person before him. "Usagi, you're okay?" Usagi turned and smiled brightly at him.

"You're late!" Duo blinked, "Late?" Usagi nodded, "You promised we'd go out to dinner tonight just the two of us." Duo stared at her indigo eyes questioning.

"This isn't real is it?" He asked sadly. Usagi frowned at him and stepped forward.

"You don't think I'm real?" Duo looked at her uneasily. 'She sounds and looks like Usagi...' He eyed her for a moment.

"What about Heero?"

"Who?"

"Heero, the person you love."

"The only person I love is you, Duo." She whispered before kissing him. Duo savored the moment and closed his eyes. "Now are you going to take me out or not?" Duo opened one eye to see Usagi looking at him hands on hips. He smirked and was about to answer when a thought occurred to him. 'This isn't real. I can't sacrifice the real Usagi for this one... can I?'

"What are you thinking about?" Duo sighed, "I know you're not real. I also know you only love Heero so no matter what I feel it doesn't matter." Usagi frowned at him in confusion.

"I don't understand..." Duo kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Usagi," He whispered before walking out the door. Duo walked out of the door and into a hallway full of mirrors. He turned to see Uranus.

"You passed huh? What did they give you?" Duo looked away, "Something I can never have in real life." The woman beside him nodded.

"It was the same here." Duo was about to ask what it was but realized he would have to admit his own. "Do you think the others will make it all right?" Uranus turned to the remaining three mirrors.

"All that is left are your friends." Duo nodded, "Wufei and Quatre should make it no problem at all. I don't know about Heero though I don't know what his will be."

Quatre looked around himself in confusion. One moment he was attempting to see through a grayish haze and the next moment he was in front of his Father. "Father???" He gasped in disbelief. The older man smiled.

"Quatre, are you staying home long?" Quatre nodded his eyes full of tears.

"But aren't you dead?"

"Do I look dead, Quatre?"

"No... but the people of the colony killed you because you wouldn't bow to Romefeller." The man stared at Quatre. 

"Killed me? You know the colonies are at peace."

"Peace?"

"Yes, peace. The colonies and Earth are in peace too. Is something wrong with you?" Quatre shook his head wiping happy tears from his eyes.

"No... I'm fine, Father." Quatre looked around him. "Father... peace... everything is perfect here."

"What?" Quatre again shook his head, "Nothing..." He looked around him.

"Everything is perfect here isn't it?" His father looked up from his papers.

"I wouldn't say that, Quatre." Quatre looked around the room once more.

"You're alive everything is at peace this is perfect... I have to leave and save a friend. Goodbye, Father." Quatre pulled out his gun looking at it.

"I'm sorry," He whispered before aiming the gun at his Father and pulling the trigger. Quatre fell out of the mirror tears falling from his eyes. He saw Duo and Uranus nearby. "I'm glad you're both all right." Duo eyed the crying blonde.

"What happened, Quatre?" Quatre looked away, "I'd rather not discuss it." Duo nodded in understanding.

"I know Wufei can get through his no problem but Heero..." Quatre studied Duo for a moment.

"Heero should be fine. I wonder what their tests will be..."

Wufei stood silent his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Wufei-chan?" Wufei slowly turned, "Merian?" A pair of chocolate brown eyes twinkled at him.

"Who else would it be?" Wufei scowled.

"This isn't real. Merian died a long time ago." Merian frowned, "I'm very much alive." Wufei turned away, "I know you're not. I have to rescue that woman."

"Woman... WUFEI!" Wufei turned and left walking away from her.

"I'm leaving." He walked down the road and out of a mirror towards the others the scowl still on his face.

Heero silently observed his surroundings. Everything that had been hazy a moment before had become solid. Two figures stood before him. One was his wife; Relena and the other was the mysterious shadow he now realized was Usagi. Relena smiled brightly, "Heero you married me not her. You can't just destroy a marriage like that." The mysterious shadow smiled sadly at him.

"She's right you can't just dissolve two marriages especially when a child is involved." Heero studied them both. 

"This isn't real." The shadow glared at him.

"This is real, Heero. You should stay with your wife. I'm going back to my husband." Relena nodded in agreement to the other woman's words. Heero started to walk away when Relena grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going, Heero?" Heero stared at the shadow.

"To save her."

"Why?" Relena demanded rage in her eyes. Heero ignored her. A duplicate of the shadow appeared. "Heero, you have to get out of here now. Nephelina lied Usagi will be killed sooner than she told you. You don't have time to rescue her get out of here while it's still safe." The first shadow turned to the second.

"Don't listen to her, Heero she's an imposter!" The second shadow ignored her, "Heero, I don't want you to risk your life for me. If you don't leave now you won't have any future and Usagi doesn't want that."

"So you're not Usagi?" The second shadow shook it's head.

"Not exactly. I am her past life's form; Princess Serenity but I know all about her. I know what she sacrificed so long ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know of Usagi's last visit to your world how you two met and what she wanted to give up for you."

"Last visit?"

"I've tried to tell you but... I didn't think she wanted you to know the truth. You really shouldn't know it if you can't remember... I can't say anything more." Heero was about to say more when the shadow shook her head, "No, give me your hand." She stepped towards him and a girl resembling Usagi but younger appeared. A golden crescent moon with it's points upwards graced her forehead and a pure white dress her

body.

"It's good to see you again, Heero." Heero stared at her.

"You're the one from the Leo." The girl nodded, "Yes, Heero." She frowned.

"You really should get out of here now."

"I promised to save her."

"She won't blame you. The only thing that matters to her is that you're safe." Heero shook his head silently.

"No, how do I get out of here?"

"Give me your hand." Heero nodded and placed his palm in hers. She led him past the now feuding first shadow and Relena and towards a house. She opened the door and the two stepped out of a mirror. Sailor Uranus, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre turned and stared as they saw Princess Usagi and Heero.

"Koneko-chan?" The Princess slowly shook her head, "No, I am like a shadow of her soul left behind to keep Heero safe."

"Or to haunt me the rest of my life." The girl had the decency to blush.

"Sorry..." Duo stared at her, "So do you know where she is?"

"No, but I have to leave. Heero doesn't need me anymore and she does." She slowly turned towards him.

"Goodbye, Heero." She whispered before vanishing. Heero silently watched her go as his mind raced. 'Why... why can't I remember? I can almost see it but something is blocking me.' Sailor Uranus studied Heero.

"So which way should we go?" She asked showing the others that she had decided he would be their leader.


	7. Chapter 6

Darkness Sees the Light

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Okay, please review this, Usa-chan (Sere-chan) and myself are writing this together. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com or Usa-chan (Sere-chan) at Serena@smcrossover.com. Anyway, enjoy^_^

The small group stood in some sort of room with the mirrors that each person had come out of.

"Where do we go now?" Quatre asked, still a little shaken up from seeing the image of his father. An image appeared above the small group, her icy blue eyes glaring at the odd bunch.

"You'll never find the princess," The woman said, an evil smirk spread across her face. "Are you ready for the next test?" She asked, the evil smirk only growing. She saw the glares she was getting from the boys and her evil laughter filled their ears. "Very well then." She said, before vanishing. A moment later, a fancy mirror appeared before them. The ones that surrounded the room were all very dark and drab looking but this one was silver and shone brightly in the dim light. It had crescent moons carved into it and had fancy designs throughout the frame.

"…." Heero walked up to the mirror, pushing his hand through. "Lets go." The others just shook their heads and followed Heero through the mirror. When Heero passed through the mirror he saw only blackness for a few seconds then red embers came into view. He was in a small town that was now only ashes and dust. There were a few piles of rubble that were still smoldering. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself, looking around the dark place. There wasn't even a moon to light the place up, it was pitch black out and the only light was from the smoldering embers that were the buildings.

He stopped when he saw something lying on the ground in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was a little girl's teddy bear. Something that most little girls wouldn't just leave lying around like that. A few feet from that, lay the body of a puppy, it had some serious burns on its fur and appeared to be very dead. He picked up the puppy, holding it against his body as he slowly walked away from the devastation. As he slowly walked away, the eyes of the puppy opened, glowing red. The dog jumped up, trying to attach itself to Heero's neck. Heero flung the dog to the ground, gripping his neck where the dog's teeth had dug in. He turned around when he felt something attach itself to his leg. It was a little girl… the little girl that he'd killed… her eyes were glowing the same red as the puppy's were as she stalked toward Heero. Heero's eyes bulged from his head.

"You killed me, you'll pay now." The little girl's once sweet voice said twisted with hatred and bitterness.

"I didn't mean to…" Heero started feeling true fear grip his body. "It was an accident…"

"You killed me, it's your turn now. You killed me, it's your turn now…" She was chanting over and over again.

"You killed us, it's time for you to die. You killed us, it's time for you to die…" A groups of soldiers and mobile suit pilots began to chant as the closed in on Heero.

"This isn't real!" He cried, loosing himself, fear gripping his heart for the first time in a long time. A beautiful angel stepped in front of the rest of them, looking strangely like Usagi.

"You're the reason I'm dying. I can never forgive you for that…" She was saying as she slowly walked toward Heero. He backed away from her, not being able to utter a single word. He drew his gun, pointing it at Usagi. He pulled back on the trigger, letting the bullet fly straight toward her. As the bullet hit her, her body shattered into a million pieces like glass and he found himself in a corridor like before, seeing several other mirrors and one broken mirror.

"So, Heero, I see you've passed the next test. You've faced your greatest fear and survived." Queen Nephelinia's bitter voice muttered.

****

"I wonder what this test is going to be…" Quatre said as he walked through a long, dark hallway. He came to a door at the end of the hallway. He didn't really know what to do so he opened it and walked inside, seeing Trowa sitting in a chair with a large welt on his cheek. "Trowa?" He asked seeing his friend's unconscious form _[A.N. they're just friends all right? It's okay to worry about a friend isn't it?]_.

"Quatre, you tried to kill me. I can never forgive you for that." Trowa said, as he rose from the chair. Behind him, Quatre heard a familiar voice. He spun around, seeing his father standing behind him, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You let me die Quatre," He started, his voice full of anger and bitterness. "You didn't even TRY to save me." He continued, slowly closing in on Quatre. Quatre's eyes began to fill with tears as he slowly backed away from his father's form.

"That's not true," He whispered, backing up into Trowa. "That's all a lie!"

"Quatre…" A familiar silvery voice said behind him. Quatre spun around, this time facing Usagi. "Quatre, why didn't you save me? I was there for you at your worse time and you didn't do anything to help me, why?" She asked, her eyes filled with pain.

"I… I would have if I could…" Quatre said, feeling sorrow and guilt clutching at his soul. "I… I didn't mean to hurt any of you… please forgive me…" Quatre whispered, the tears falling freely.

"We'll never forgive you…" The three said in unison. "We will kill you for what you've done to us. You won't get away with it…"

"This is all a lie…" Quatre mumbled to himself. "This isn't real, it's another one of Nephelinia's tests…" Quatre told himself. He looked up into the eyes of Usagi and looked away seconds later. "It's not real…" He repeated. He kept his eyes closed, drawing his gun and aiming it at his father. He didn't open his eyes, but pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly toward his father. "I'm sorry… father…" He whispered. He opened his eyes when he heard glass shattering and found himself on the ground next to Heero. There were several other mirrors, two of which had been shattered.

"You all right?" Heero asked, seeing the tears on Quatre's cheeks. Quatre wiped them away quickly.

"I'm fine. Do you think the others will pass their tests?" Quatre asked.

"…."

****

"I wonder where I am now," Duo thought outloud, looking down the dark corridor. He walked carelessly down the hallway, his hands crossed behind his head. "What kind of a test is this?" He asked, walking down the endless hallway. "Is she trying to tire me out by making me walk miles?"

"Duo…" A silvery voice called. Duo looked around him, seeing no one.

"What's going on?" He asked, stopping in the hallway. "Who's there?" He called, cupping his hands to his mouth.

"Duo… you let them take me…" The whispered voice continued.

"Huh? Usagi?" He asked, following the voice through the empty hallway. He heard a silvery laugh but he couldn't tell where it came from. It seemed to be completely surrounding him, the walls were closing in on his, he couldn't breathe. "What's going on?! Usagi?!?!"

"Oh Duo, you always say you're not afraid of death," The silvery voice continued. "Now that you're facing it, you realize that you are terrified of death, it could even be your greatest fear." He ran through the hallway, clutching his heart, feeling like it would burst out of his chest.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded, trying his hardest to force the air into his lungs. He heard her silvery laugh again and saw her figure slowly fade into view. "Usagi?!" He asked, seeing that she wore all black and there was an upside down black crescent moon on her forehead. Heero stood by her side, pointing a gun at Duo.

"Good bye, Duo." Heero said in an emotionless tone.

"NO!" Duo shouted, pulling his gun. He closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger, feeling the pain in his chest slowly lift. He heard glass shattering and when he opened his eyes, found himself in the hallway next to Heero and Quatre. "Usagi…" He whispered.

"Are you all right, Duo?" Quatre asked, kneeling down beside his friend. Duo shook his head, his face still set in a terrified expression. "She said that we had to face our greatest fear." Duo shook his head in agreement and slowly made his way to his feet. He looked and saw that there were three shattered mirrors and there were two more that were still intact.

****

"Three have passed the second test…" Nephelinia said to herself, a scowl on her face. "Hmm… I thought for sure that at least one of them wouldn't have passed the first test. No matter, they won't pass them all." Usagi picked up her head, glaring at Nephelinia. She was dressed as Neo Queen Serenity but she felt very tired and very weak. Her powers were weakening every moment she stayed in there. Without the Moon, Serenity would be even more vulnerable than she was now.

"You won't win Nephelinia…" She said in a weak voice, managing to smile slightly. "Heero won't let you…"

****

Haruka was in Crystal Tokyo, inside of the Crystal palace.

"Neo Queen Serenity?" She asked, walking through the palace, searching for her queen. She slowly made her way toward Usagi's quarters, knocking lightly on the door. When there was no answer, she pushed the door open, walking into the room. "Your highness?" She asked, she saw the Queen's form laying on the canopy bed.

"Haruka?" Her weak voice came from her spot on the bed. Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at Haruka.

"What happened?" Haruka asked sitting on the edge of the bed. The blankets were red with blood and there was a large gash across Serenity's stomach. "Did Nephelinia do this to you?"

"Endymion…" Her voice trailed off as she touched a purple bruise on her cheek. "He… tried to kill me…" Haruka leaned over her Queen, lifting her off the bed in both arms.

"Koneko-chan…" She whispered, feeling warm tears form in her eyes. She hadn't cried in so long, she hadn't cried when Michiru had had her pure heart taken. She hadn't cried when she thought Michiru was killed by the heart snatchers and so many other times they had been so close to death. "I swear to Kami that I'll kill him!!" She shouted, feeling anger well up inside. She felt her insides breaking apart as the beautiful Queen began to float away. Her eyes were glazed over and her breathing was slowing dramatically. "You can't die!" Haruka nearly shouted, feeling a strange sadness rush through her soul. That's when it hit her, this was her worst fear… this could be a test… Her eyes flew open and she gently laid Serenity's body down. "I'm sorry, your Highness, I won't fall for this trick…" Serenity's eyes opened and she sat straight up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "What trick?"

"How can you be sitting up so straight when you were just laying there dying a minute ago?" Haruka questioned. Serenity wasn't able to answer that, she sat in shock as she looked at the woman. Slowly, Serenity climbed out of bed, heading for Haruka.

"Well… if I can't trick you, then I guess you'll have to die, then." Came the twisted voice of the Queen as she slowly walked toward Haruka. She had to do something so she pulled out her dagger lunging toward Serenity.

"I'm sorry, koneko-chan." She whispered as she plunged the object into her tender stomach. She heard glass shattering and found herself in a hallway with four shattered mirrors. Sitting on the ground was Duo and both Quatre and Heero were standing. Heero, leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest and Quatre talking to Duo. Quatre looked up as the shattering of glass could be heard. He notice something that resembled tears on Haruka's face but made no move to comfort her. Haruka wiped her eyes hastily and stood, arms crossed over her chest.

"You think Wufei'll pass the test?" Duo asked, standing up. Quatre nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Quatre said staring at the last mirror.

****

Wufei was in Nataku, he was fighting against mobile dolls and wasn't doing too great. His eyes narrowed and his brow creased in anger.

"I won't lose to soul less dolls…" He mumbled as he kept fighting.

"Yes you will, weakling." Duo's voice taunted as Duo's face appeared on the screen.

"Shuttup Maxwell!" He said, plunging his weapon into another mobile doll, watching as it blew up, sending debris in all directions. A mobile doll attacked him from behind, sending him crashing into a nearby colony.

"What's wrong Wufei? Too weak to beat them?" Came Duo's taunting voice again.

"I'm not weak Maxwell!" He shouted, feeling anger and fear rising up inside of him.

"You're weak Wufei.." Heero's monotone voice said.

"Why would we want a weakling like you fighting with us? You can't even beat a few mobile dolls." Duo's voice came again.

"You're too weak to be a gundam pilot." Trowa's voice said.

"I thought you were stronger, Wufei, guess I was wrong." Came Quatre's voice over the radio.

"I'm not weak… I'm not weak…" He said to himself as he went into a blind rage, destroying everything in sight, including the colony. He stopped fighting, realizing what he had done. "No…" He whispered, feeling the fear griping his body. "I… I am weak…"

"You're probably too weak to even defeat me." Came a silvery voice. Wufei turned to see a mobile single mobile suit floating in front of him. The pilots face popped up onto the screen.

"Usagi?" He asked. "I won't fight a weak woman." He commented. He watched as a smirk spread across her face and she attacked.

"Face it Wufei, you're weak, you can't defeat me." She said, still smirking.

"I won't be defeated by a weak woman!!" He shouted.

"You're fighting with your emotions, Wufei, that is a sign of weakness." She commented as she brought the energy saber down, cutting into the hard gundamian alloy. His gundam staggered back as he felt the anger grip at him. 'I'm losing against a woman…' He thought in fear and anger.

"I won't lose to you!" He shouted, lunging at her, using his trident to slice the mobile suit in half. He heard the shattering of glass and the scene disappeared, Nataku was gone and so was the debris floating around him. He looked around some sort of room, seeing several broken mirrors. "It was a test…" He mumbled, numbly. He stood up, wiping all emotion off his face and slowly made his way toward the rest of them, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Looks like we all made it, what do we do next?" Haruka asked, looking over toward Heero.

"…."

"Looks like everyone passed the next test, I assure you, the next one won't be so easy," Nephelinia's evil voice said as a shadow of her face appeared above them. "Time is running out so I suggest you hurry." She said, her voice taunting.

****

So, how'd you like it? Sorry it took so long to finish, I haven't been in the mood to do much lately, sick again with laryngitis this time and I can't talk at all. Anyway, please review, let us know how it was.

Email Pokahydee, pokahydee@hotmail.com

Email Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan), Usagi@smcrossover.com


	8. Chapter 7

Darkness Sees the Light

Chapter 7

Nephelina looked over at the barely conscious Usagi. "You know they'll fail this final test. Even your precious Heero won't be able to stop it.

Usagi looked away her eyes closed. Nephelina scowled. "I thought you'd bring more entertainment then that Princess."

"Heero," whispered a soft voice.

Everyone looked up to see a ghostly form of Usagi still in her Princess Serenity garb. "Usagi?" Duo asked staring at her.

She smiled softly at him, "Heero, her next test is going to be the worse. I don't know what's she's planning so be careful..." She stepped up to him laying a transparent hand on his shoulder. "I don't have the power to give you all of your memories back but I can give you this."

Heero was about to comment when his vision flashed white.

~ 

Usagi looked around the hazy surroundings. "This isn't possible..."

"What isn't possible?"

She turned startled and saw Heero watching her. "Heero..." She whispered softly. "I told the Ginzuishou to lock away all my dreams."

Heero walked towards her. His hand gently traced her cheek. "How did you know my name when we first met here?"

Usagi looked away, "I don't know... I just knew. It's as if something from my past had been revealed. But I would remember you if that was true, Heero."

Heero studied her for a moment. "I don't think this is a dream."

Usagi blinked, "You don't?"

Heero shook his head slightly, "No, I think this is another dimension that we can only reach while we are asleep. Perhaps it is one that overlaps both our worlds."

Usagi nodded. "That would make sense, but Heero they're coming for me."

"Who?"

"My past... I don't want to leave you."

"Why wouldn't you? I'm not worth your tears."

Usagi shook her head vehemently. "That's not true, Heero. I love you and only you."

"You can't love me. I only destroy others life's. I'm not worth anyone's love."

Usagi stepped forward looping her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I do love you and everyone is worthy of love, even you." 

Heero stared down at the blonde head against his chest. "I'll only hurt you."

Usagi looked up, "That's a chance I'll take Heero."

"Why?"

Usagi closed her eyes, "I love everything about you Heero. I know this may sound cliche but I believe you are my soulmate."

"Impossible."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Because if I was your soulmate don't you think we'd be in the same dimension to begin with?"

Usagi shook her head, "Don't you see?"

"See what?"

"We knew each other because we are soulmates. We are in this place because of that fact."

"What about your fiancee?"

"You mean Endymion?" She shook her head, "It's in the past. I'll one day explain everything to you I promise but our time here is so short and I don't want to talk about the past."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

Usagi shook her head, "I don't want to talk. I just want to be with you Heero."

Heero felt hot tears seep through the fabric of his tank top. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he stepped away from her embrace and studied her face.

Usagi looked up at him, "Because I feel as if our time together is shorter than I thought. I have a bad feeling that this will end one way or another soon Heero." She sat down on the ground and curling up into a ball began to sob.

Heero watched her for a moment before kneeling beside her. " Usagi?"

Usagi turned towards him and was startled when his fingers gently caressed her face erasing the evidence of her tears. "Heero." She whispered staring into his stony blue eyes and feeling as if she had been frozen in time.

Heero leaned forward and gently captured her lips with his. He felt her arms circle him and felt her response to the gentle kiss. _'I shouldn't... I'm too battle-worn she deserves better then what I'm about to do...'_

~

Heero remained completely still as the last memories faded. He knew what had occurred after that. He had done something unforgivable but she'd forgiven him. Though he tried he couldn't remember anything else about her except for that one meeting. "What's next, Usagi?"

She frowned slightly her arms hugging herself. "It's cold... please don't be fooled, always be on your guard, and don't believe everything you see or hear. I believe in you all." As her last words faded so did she.

Duo noticed an almost pale look on Heero's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Cut it out, Heero. I know she gave you a memory what was it of?"

"It's in the past and it didn't concern you." He looked away down the long mirrored hall. _'I'll rescue you, Usagi and then you'll give me **all** of my memories back._'

Neo Queen Serenity looked up from the cold harsh wall she was chained to. "You'll never win. Heero won't be so easily fooled and neither will the others." 

Nephelina turned and before the moon Queen could react she was slapped full in the face. "Pathetic, Princess. They're so wrapped up in saving you they won't even realize it's the final test. Give up."

"NEVER! I believe in them!"

"That's why you're here because you believed in them. I know everything about them and those children won't realize the trap until it's too late and you know it."

Serenity turned her head away tears of rage in her eyes. "They'll defeat you," she whispered softly. 

Nephelina scoffed and turned to a mirror displaying the group. She gently ran her nail across the surface in a circular pattern creating a crescent moon shape. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment transferring some of her power into the mirror. It fluctuated for a moment before the image cleared showing the Gundam Wing pilots and Haruka staring at a new mirror that appeared in front of them.

Haruka frowned. Unlike the mirror they had entered before this one looked old as if it was made out of stone. Engraved crescent moons were carved into the stone and at the very top of the mirror was a pair of eyes with a painted yellow crescent moon slightly above and in the middle. "We have to go through."

Heero shook his head, "Have any of you noticed we haven't ran into any resistant only those tests?"

"So?" Duo demanded with a scowl. He wanted to rescue Usagi not stand around and discuss the emotionally wrenching tests.

Heero turned a spark of annoyance in his eyes. "How do we know these tests aren't just one big test to keep us distracted? We don't know how much time passes during them and Usagi-chan could be dead."

"What did you say?" Duo asked his indigo eyes filled with fury.

Heero wondered why Duo was so upset but pushed the matter from his mind as he went over his last words. '_Kuso… I called her Usagi-chan._' He frowned at Duo, "We don't have time for this Duo. We have to rescue Usagi-san now."

Duo grudgingly nodded and looked at the mirror. "So do we go through or what?"

Heero shook his head, "Iie, something isn't right-" his words were cut off by Quatre's startled gasp.

"Usagi!"

Duo turned, "Where?"

Quatre pointed at the mirror, "Look."

Duo did as requested and he felt his blood start to boil. Usagi was shackled to the wall her blonde hair undone from its odango's and her face was smeared with blood. Dirt and debri clung to her and she looked dead. Her eyes opened a slit and she stared dully at them. "Help me," she whispered her fingers weakly reaching for them. Duo didn't need any more persuading and before Heero could stop him he charged through the mirror.

Quatre and Haruka followed but Wufei and Heero hung back. "It's a trap," Wufei commented.

Heero nodded, "Hai, that woman isn't anywhere to be seen inside of there. It's too easy but the others have gone in. Stay out here Wufei and look around for any more mirrors."

Wufei nodded and did as requested as Heero pulled out his gun and entered the mirror.

Usagi looked up as the four people appeared. "Minna-chan," she whispered. Her dull eyes suddenly filled with worry. "Quick, hide! She's coming. You can't stay here she'll kill you."

Duo pulled out his gun, "No way, Usagi. I'll take care of that so called Queen."

Heero studied Usagi for a long moment but remained silent. He kept his distance from her and watched as Queen Nephelina entered the room. Duo reacted quickly and shot a volley of shots from his gun until all the bullets were gone. He smirked as the evil woman fell to the ground. "Never mess with the God of Death," he said with a sneer.

Heero meanwhile was pointing his gun at the shivering Usagi. "Who are you?"

Duo turned his eyes widening. He quickly leapt in between Heero and Usagi his eyes full of fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Heero! We came to save her remember?"

Heero shook his head, "It's not her. This whole thing was too easy. Think about it Duo."

Haruka stood beside Heero's side. "That's not Koneko-chan. You only have to look into her eyes to see that." Before any more words could be said the ringing sound of a gunshot was heard.

Duo turned startled to see Quatre lowering his gun and his gaze dropped to the bleeding Usagi. She looked up at him her eyes full of tears of pain before she fell to the ground. 

Heero listened to the distinct sound of glass shattering and nodded. "That was the final test now let's find Usagi-san."

Duo looked at the broken glass and then to Quatre. "It was a test?"

Heero nodded, "Hai, now let's find Wufei. He should have found where we're to go next by now."

Nephelina cursed. "Damn them!" She turned to the broken Queen her eyes triumphant. "It doesn't matter. Their victory won't be completely sweet." She grabbed Neo Queen Serenity's head and laughed as the woman began to scream in pain.

The entire group stopped as they heard the sound. Haruka lowered her head. 'Gomen, Koneko-chan. We'll make her pay for doing that to you. I promise.'

Nephelina stepped away from the unconscious woman and turned to another mirror. "I'll be leaving now, pathetic little Princess." She announced before stepping through the mirror. She turned startled at a sound and she screamed as a bullet slammed into the mirror shattering it and her. "NOOO!" she screamed a final time before the glass hit the floor.

Duo knelt by Neo Queen Serenity his eyes full of concern. She detransformed in his arms and her eyes slowly opened. "Duo?" She whispered.

"Hai, it's us. Are you alright, Usagi?"

Usagi smiled softly, "I'll be okay." She leaned her head against his chest and noticed Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Haruka were present. She ignored them as she looked up into Duo's indigo eyes. "I knew you'd rescue me, Duo-chan," she whispered before kissing him with a passion.


	9. Chapter 8

Darkness Sees the Light

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue us. I promise you, you wouldn't get much from either.

Okay, this is written by Pokahydee (Poky-chan) [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] and Usa-chan (Sailor Ronin) [Usagi@smcrossover.com][2] Let us know what you think k?

Chapter 8

Usagi broke the kiss and Duo stared down at her in shock, before she fell unconscious in his arms. He looked up at the rest, noticing the deep scowl on Heero's face and the look of shock on Quatre's. Haruka seemed to be trying not to get upset, but it was obvious she was ready to deck Duo. Wufei remained completely emotionless, his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered something about weak women due to the fact Usagi had fainted.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens." Haruka said, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming at Duo. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Duo picked an unconscious Usagi up in his arms. The shock of the kiss was still apparent on his face as he followed the group.

****

Rei sat on the edge of the bed, worry etched into her features.

"I can't take it anymore! Where are they?!" She demanded, jumping to her feet. She began to walk toward a mirror in the hallway, ready to plunge in when she felt two hands grab her roughly from behind. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying to pull away. The hands tightened and she looked up to see Trowa holding her tightly from behind.

"You can't go in there, what about ChibiUsa?" He asked in a quiet voice. He felt her relax and gently released her, hearing her sigh in defeat.

"I can't take this waiting. That odango atama is gonna get an ear full when she gets out of there! How dare her make me worry like this!" She said, her worry turning into anger.

"Rei, I'm hungry." Came a familiar voice. Rei turned to see the pink-haired princess walking toward her, holding a small rabbit animal in her arms.

"Come on, ChibiUsa-chan, I'll make you something to eat," Rei said, taking the girl's hand. She led her into the kitchen of Trowa's apartment, pulling out a chair at the table. Trowa followed them into the room, sitting across from ChibiUsa. "Are you hungry too?" Rei asked, looking at Trowa.

"…."

"Did you hear me?" She asked, a frustrated look on her face. "Why don't you ever talk?!" She demanded, her face turning red. "I asked you a question!" She nearly shouted.

"…."

"I give up." She said, throwing her arms up in defeat. She turned her attention back to the stove and turned it on, her lessons from Makoto coming back to her. After about twenty minutes, she filled three plates, setting one in front of ChibiUsa and Trowa and sitting down with the third in front of her. ChibiUsa dug in immediately, looking so much like Usagi it wasn't funny.

"This is so good, Rei…" She said in between bites. "Yummy, I wish Mommy could cook like this." She said, her pace not slowing the least bit. Trowa ate slowly, not saying a word as he quietly finished.

"I'm glad you like it ChibiUsa. I guess those cooking lessons from Mako-chan paid off." She said, chuckling to herself as she began to clear the plates off the table.

"ChibiUsa-chan…" A voice came from behind. ChibiUsa turned her head to see Mamoru walking toward them, an innocent look on his face.

"Daddy!" ChibiUsa cried as she ran toward Mamoru.

"ChibiUsa! Come back!" Rei cried, grabbing the girl from behind.

"Nani? Let go Rei! I want to see Daddy!" ChibiUsa protested.

"No, ChibiUsa-chan, wait until your Mother is back. I'm supposed to protect you from everything, even him." Rei said, glaring at Mamoru. ChibiUsa sighed but obliged.

"Sorry daddy, I'll play later." She said as she walked back to the table.

"ChibiUsa and I are going home as soon as Usako is back." Mamoru said firmly.

"And if they don't want to?" Rei asked, glaring at Mamoru.

"If they don't want to, I'll force them back." Mamoru said, glaring back at Rei.

"I do not have to listen to your orders, Mamoru," Rei said firmly. "I am the guardian of Neo Queen Serenity, she is the ruler, not you." She said in a cold voice.

"Daddy, Mommy will be back soon," ChibiUsa said as she turned her attention back to the dark-haired man. "I have to listen to Rei-sama until Mommy gets back."

"Come on ChibiUsa, Daddy will take you home." Mamoru said encouragingly.

"No, I told Mommy I'd stay with Rei." ChibiUsa said simply as she attached herself to Rei's leg. Trowa stepped in front of Rei, putting an arm out.

"I'll have to ask you to leave." Trowa said in a quiet voice.

"I don't take orders from low class soldiers. I am King Endymion, I do not take orders from anyone." Mamoru said firmly. Trowa sighed and pulled his gun.

"I guess I have no choice but to kill you, then." Trowa said as he cocked the gun, preparing to fire.

****

"Look, that's Trowa's apartment!" Quatre cried as they came to a mirror.

"Are you sure Quatre?" Haruka asked, looking suspiciously through the mirror.

"Of course, look, there's his mask!" Quatre said, pointing to a mask that lay on the chair.

"Let's get out of here before we're trapped forever." Heero said as he took Usagi from Duo's arms. Duo started to protest but then noticed the glare he was receiving from Heero and stopped. Heero stepped past Haruka and Quatre through the mirror…

****

"I'm warning you, boy, you'd better move out of my way right now." Mamoru growled, as he took a step toward Trowa. Trowa pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight at Mamoru. Mamoru pulled out a rose, throwing it at the bullet as it hurtled toward him. The rose struck the bullet and split it in half, both pieces of the bullet falling harmlessly to the floor.

"What do you want with ChibiUsa?" Rei asked, stepping up next to Trowa.

"She's my daughter, what do you think?" He asked bitterly. He lunged at Rei, knocking her to the floor. He was surprised when he found himself sprawled out on his back, a very calm Trowa looking down on him.

"That was a cool trick, Trowa," ChibiUsa cheered. "Do it again!" She cried, clapping her hands. Trowa smiled over at ChibiUsa and walked to her side, putting a hand on her head.

"Maybe later." He said calmly as he turned back to Mamoru, who was now on his feet.

"No one gets the better of me…" He growled as he lunged at Trowa. Trowa easily dodged him, sending Mamoru crashing into the wall. Before Trowa could react, Mamoru threw a barrage of roses at him, pinning him up against the wall.

"Mar Crystal Power Make-UP!!" Rei cried, holding up her henshin stick. A moment later, Super Sailor Mars stood in front of Trowa, a ball of fire in her palm. "I suggest you leave Mamoru." She said, tossing the fire up and down a few times.

"Sorry, Mars, I have plans." Mamoru said as he grabbed ChibiUsa and disappeared a moment later.

"ChibiUsa!!" She shouted, watching in horror as ChibiUsa disappeared with Mamoru. "No!!" She shrieked, running to where they had been moments before.

****

"Hmm… where am I?" Usagi asked, her cerulean blue eyes opening to meet the prussian blue ones of Heero. She heard a shriek seconds later and Heero ran into the kitchen, Usagi still in his arms.

"ChibiUsa!!" She heard Rei shriek as they ran into the room. They looked and saw Trowa pinned to the wall with black roses and Rei was on her hands and knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Rei-chan?" She asked as Heero put her down. She went to her best friend's side. "What's wrong?"

"Usagi-chan.." She gasped, seeing the bruised girl before her. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru took ChibiUsa. I don't know why, but she's gone," She whimpered. "I'll never forgive myself, I couldn't save her."

"Rei-chan, it's all right…" She whispered, feeling Rei's shoulders heave as she sobbed. "I know you did all you could, that's all that I can expect."

"As the Queen's guardian, I should have been there for the princess." Rei protested.

"No Rei-chan, you did all you could," She assured her. "I don't blame you, I swear we'll get ChibiUsa back…"

"Usagi." She heard Heero's voice behind her.

"Huh? What is it Heero?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you alone." He said as he took her hand and led her into the living room.

"What's wrong Heero?" Usagi asked, looking into his prussian blue eyes.

"Why did you kiss Duo like that back there?" He asked, his voice going cold as he said the name 'Duo' and 'kiss' in the same sentence.

"That's easy, I love Duo." She said smiling.

"Love him?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I've always loved him. That's why I came here, remember?" Usagi asked, acting like Heero was crazy.

****

'I wonder why she kissed me…' Duo thought to himself as he sat at the table, his head in his hands. 'Not that I'm complaining, though. I just know one of these guys are gonna kill me, though' He thought as a shudder ran through his body.

"Duo, you keep your hands off of Koneko-chan." Haruka warned.

"Hey, she's the one that kissed me, remember?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. He saw the glare Haruka was giving him and decided not to push it. Haruka wouldn't think twice about killing him, especially after that kiss. 'What's taking so long?' He asked himself as he put his head back down on the table.

"Duo-chan." Usagi' voice cooed as she walked into the room and sat down next to him. He picked up his head and looked at him, her eyes looking slightly glassy.

"Chan?" He asked, scooting away slightly. He saw the glare he was getting from Heero and felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. She pouted playfully.

"What, I can't call you chan?" She asked, scooting her chair closer to him. Duo laughed nervously as a sweatdrop slid down his face. 'Kuso, these guys are gonna kill me.' He thought as he stood up and walked away from her. "What's wrong Duo-chan?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt his muscles tighten as he pulled away. "What's wrong Duo?" She asked, looking confused.

"What's going on Usagi. You love Heero, not me." Duo said, feeling uncomfortable. He knew her feelings weren't true, there was no way they could be true.

"Heero? Me?" She asked, looking shocked. "Are you feeling all right, Duo?" She asked, putting her tiny hand on his forehead. He pulled her hand away, pushing her back a little.

"I'm all right, what did Nephelina do to you?" He asked, slowly making his way into the next room. She followed him into the next room, taking his hand in hers.

"I feel great Duo," She said, smiling at him. "I love you." She continued as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. He pulled away, knowing that the feelings weren't true.

"I can't do this…" He said to himself as he headed for the door.

"Duo-chan, come back!" She said, chasing him out the door. "Please come back!" She called, running down the street after him. She stopped running a minute later when she knew she couldn't catch up. 'What's wrong with him? I thought he remembered me…' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet the eyes of Haruka.

"Koneko-chan," She said, turning Usagi around and slowly walking back toward Trowa's apartment. "Don't worry about him, he'll be all right." Haruka explained.

"What's wrong with him Haruka?" She asked, looking up at the older woman. "He acted like he didn't really love me. Why did he run away? Did he forget about me?"

"…." Usagi's eyes cast to the ground when she didn't get an answer from Haruka. Haruka bit down on her lip as she heard Usagi say she loved Duo. Something had happened to her during that fight, she didn't know what, though.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Usagi said, as she walked away from Haruka. Haruka frowned but didn't argue.

"Be careful." Haruka said as Usagi headed for the park.

****

Usagi was sitting on the swing, trying to sort out her thoughts. Why did they think she loved Heero? It didn't make sense, she had always loved Duo, hadn't she? She didn't look up when the shadow fell over her.

"Hello Mommy dearest." Came a twisted voice. Usagi glanced up, seeing a woman with pink hair done up in two cone shaped odangos on either side of her head with long streamers of hair hanging from each. She was dressed in a black dress with a slit up to the thigh and a pink shawl on her shoulders. An orb shaped like a cat's head with a black crescent moon floated beside her.

"ChibiUsa?" She asked, looking up at the child.

"ChibiUsa's gone, Mommy. I'll make you pay for abandoning me and hurting Daddy." She said, her face twisting into an evil smile.

"Black Lady…"

****

That's it for now. I'm sorry, I'm evil leaving you on a cliff hanger like that, gomen. But hey, makes you wanna keep reading huh? Anyway, please review, we love to hear from ya^_^

@~,~'~~ Here's a rose to all the faithful readers that have been reviewing all along. Those of you that don't review :P

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Usagi@smcrossover.com



	10. Chapter 9

Darkness Sees the Light

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue us. I promise you, you wouldn't get much from either.

Okay, this is written by Pokahydee (Poky-chan) pokahydee@hotmail.com and Usa-chan (Sailor Ronin) Usagi@smcrossover.com Let us know what you think k?

Chapter 9:

"Black Lady..." Usagi whispered in horror.

"Greetings, Okaasan, this can go one of two ways. Either you join Otousan and I and be on our side where you belong or I kill you where you stand and then pick off your little boyfriends one by one."

Usagi bit her lip, "Iie, Chibiusa, you can't do that... o-negai don't. Come with me and return to your normal self."

Black Lady's eyes narrowed, "I'm no longer that spineless little brat. My name is Black Lady!" she snapped a split second before she harshly slapped Usagi.

Usagi closed her eyes, "Why?" She whispered.

Black Lady ignored her as she gathered her power. Pink energy streaked with black gathered in her palms. "So you've chosen death... so be it," she whispered as she threw the attack at the still woman.

Heero arrived in time to see the attack launched. 'Usagi...' Memories flashed through his mind rapidly and he closed his eyes to fight the sudden pain they brought. As the final memory of Usagi locking his and everyone else's memories away faded through his mind his eyes narrowed on the scene. "USAGI!"

Usagi's eyes snapped open as she felt a weight crashing into her knocking her onto her back. She looked up at Heero startled and confused. "Daijobu ka?" Heero asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"H..ha..hai," Usagi stuttered. She stared at him in shock. Not only had he screamed her name with what sounded like emotion, but he had asked if she was all right. The thought shocked her from head to toe. 

She was about to parrot his question when she felt his arms around her waist lifting her into the air and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Let's get out of here."

"IIE!" Black Lady interrupted furious that Heero had stopped her. Her screams did no good however for the perfect soldier was already out of sight.

Heero set Usagi down beside him but kept his arms around her waist as he looked around. "This way. The Preventers have an abandoned hideout around here. We'll be safe." He ignored her shock and led her to a bush. He pulled on a certain branch mid-way through the bush and a grating sound emitted from a nearby rock. Heero pulled Usagi after him to the rock and led her inside letting the door slam behind them. "... Heero?"

"Did I hurt you?" He asked the smallest trace of concern in his voice. Usagi wide-eyed and speechless only shook her head. Heero let a flicker of a smile come to his lips. "Usagi... I remember now."

Usagi looked at him confused, "Remember what, Heero-kun?"

Heero leaned closer to her his prussian eyes almost seeming to shine in the dim light of the cave provided by small cracks in the ceiling. "Usagi, you shouldn't have done that to us all."

Usagi blinked, "You mean when I left Duo and the rest of you taking your memories?"

Heero frowned slightly, "What does Duo have to do with this?" He asked as he pulled her to his chest and brought his lips to hers. He felt Usagi completely freeze and inwardly cursed himself for thinking that he could duplicate the kiss he had shared with her only once before. His lips caught hers and he pulled her as close as possible to him until he could feel the rapid beat of her heart. He had missed her and for once he was going to show it. He slowly started to part her lips and frowned ever so faintly as he still had not received any response from her.

Usagi pulled away and stared at Heero for a long moment. Tears sparkled in her eyes and she lowered her head for a moment. "Heero..."

Heero fought the hope that she remembered. "Usagi..."

Usagi looked up. She slapped Heero with all her might and watched as shock flashed across his usually emotionless face. "..."

"How could you do that to Duo?" Usagi demanded her fists starting to clench. "You know I only love him... you're supposed to be his friend." She stepped away laying her hand on the cool wall making the cave's wall once more swing open. "I trusted you Heero and you betrayed Duo..."

Heero frowned faintly, "You don't love Duo."

"I do! He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him with all of my heart, Heero."

"....."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, Heero. I don't think I can forgive you since you know how I feel about Duo.." She sighed, "Besides you're married to Ririna-san."

"...."

"Ja ne, Heero," she whispered before leaving.

Heero watched her go for a moment his fist clenching, "Gomen, Usagi..."

Usagi ran out of the cave and opposite the way she knew Black Lady to be. She spotted someone dressed in black sitting on a bench head in hands and as she got closer she realized it was Duo.

Duo looked up as he heard sobs and spotted Usagi crying. He frowned as he saw the same expression on her face he had seen when Heero broke her heart and spirit when she had been staying with him. The same heart-broken expression was on her face and fury started to climb over him. "What did Heero do to you, now?"

Usagi bowed her head and her cries became louder. "Gomen..."

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Gomen, Duo-chan..."

"Tell me what happened."

"Iie, I can't. I'm not worthy of you anymore..."

Duo scowled, "Well I was never worthy of you so tell me what happened."

Usagi trembled for a moment lowering her head. "Heero... Heero kissed me."

Duo winced and fought the jealousy that surged through him. 'She belongs with him not me...' He glanced up at her, "So what's wrong with that? You belong with him. He loves you as much as you love him."

"Iie! I love you, Duo!"

Duo shook his head, "You shouldn't. You should love Heero."

"Why?"

Duo looked away, "Usagi..."

Usagi leaned close to him letting her lips brush his, "Gomen... I know you're saying that because I let Heero kiss me, demo I love you too much to give up."

Duo remained still fighting every urge. "Usagi, stop." He shook with the internal fight. 'I can't do this to Heero. He's like my best friend. I can't!'

Usagi pulled away, "I see... you hate me now. Gomen, Duo. I never meant to hurt you..."

Duo sighed, "Gomen, Usagi," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms cradling her in his lap. He gave into all his urges and let his lips capture hers. He felt her immediately respond and forgot all of his troubles as he lost himself in an impossible dream. He let his arms lie loosely around her shoulders as he allowed himself the stolen moment. 'Heero would kill me for this if he saw... demo he was the one that hurt her and-' His thoughts stopped as he felt Usagi deepen the kiss. He groaned and lost all train of thought as he hungrily responded.

Heero watched the two for a long moment and turned away. "Usagi..."

"You want her back?" Whispered a voice near his ear. "Do you want to hurt him? Do you want to have her for yourself once again? We could kill him... I can do it you know. Just say the word."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ****

Darkness Sees The Light

Disclaimer: Neither Usa-chan nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue either of us… believe me all you'll get is a bunch of responsibilities and obligations and maybe a few gum wrappers along with the lint from my pockets.

Note: Okay, this is a co-written fic that could be a POSSIBLE sequel to Usa-chan's fic "Light Meets Darkness" It's co-written my myself Pokahydee, known to many as P-chan or Poky-chan. The idea behind this fic belonged to Usa-chan herself also known as Sailor Ronin and was just twisted around by the two of us *evil smirk* Usa-chan loves plot-twists as much as I do so this story took MANY twists and turns *giggles* NEVER give me chocolate when I'm writing either *has just eaten three Hershey's chocolate candy bars, YUMMY!* *sweatdrop* Gomen nasai… too much chocolate is not a good thing for me… even though it helps me write *shrugs shoulders* I'm just a little TOO crazy for my own good… 

Orders of the insane author (Pokahydee): *stands on her computer desk and cups her hands around her mouth* READ AND WRITE A LONG REVIEW FOR US!!!!!!!!

****

Chapter 10

Heero's eyes narrowed as he heard the feminine sounding voice whispering in his ear.

"Who are you." He demanded, reaching for his gun.

"There's no need for that Heero-san… I'm only here to help afterall… I'm willing to erase Duo from her life… then Usagi will be all yours." The voice continued, a hint of glee apparent in the voice. Heero's scowl only deepened as he watched the couple from afar.

"…." Anger began to well up inside of him as he watched Usagi wrap her arms tightly around Duo, pushing her lips more firmly against Duo's. He spared a glance at the pink-haired woman that stood next to him, looking into her deep red eyes. He nodded his head in agreement and watched as he saw her crimson red lips curve upward into a smirk, her red eyes dancing with delight for what she was about to do.

****

Duo broke the kiss, wiping the remains of the tears from Usagi's cheeks. _I can't do this anymore Usa-chan…_ He thought to himself as his mind began to wander. She loved Heero… what could have happened to make her forget about the one that she truly loved… her soulmate…

"We should get going." Duo said as he stood up, feeling as she grabbed his hand in hers, standing next to him.

"Hai, it's starting to get dark." Usagi said, shivering slightly. Duo noticed this and let go of her hand, taking his black jacket off and laying it over her shoulders.

"Better?" He asked, smiling down at her. That smile of hers could melt the coldest, darkest of hearts.

"Hai, arigato Duo-chan." She whispered, leaning against him. Duo took her hand and led her toward Quatre's mansion where they were all staying for the time being.

****

Heero slowly made his way back to the mansion, feeling a few drops of rain begin to fall. In a few minutes, he was completely soaked, water dripping from his chin. He was like an empty shell… he refused to forgive Duo… Even though he would never admit it, Duo was like his only friend… How could he do this? How could he betray him and Usagi? There was no emotion on his face as he made his way toward the huge building, not making any move to wipe the water that dripped into his face away. His thoughts went back to the woman calling herself 'Black Lady'… Could that girl really be ChibiUsa? He wondered as he remembered the cone-shaped pink odangos on her head.

__

"Don't worry Heero-san," Black Lady's voice replayed itself in his mind. "You won't have to worry about Duo-san anymore…" An evil smirk spread across her crimson red lips. "Don't worry… Usagi will be yours again, don't even worry about Duo anymore…" Her soothing voice said so close to his ear.

"Goodbye Duo…" Heero said calmly as he stepped up to the huge door of the mansion.

****

"Come on Duo-chan!" Usagi urged, holding her cards tightly in her hand. "You promised! You said if I beat you in the next hand you'd let me!" She said, tossing her cards down onto the table and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from the table. She stopped pulling on his arm and a pout spread across her lips. His eyes softened… he hated when she did that… he couldn't say 'no' to that look. He shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands in defeat.

"I give up…" He muttered sitting down on the couch in front of Usagi. He felt as she took the rubber band off the end of his braid and gently unbraided it, pulling a brush through a few tangles. "Please be nice…" Duo pleaded, a sweatdrop on his forehead. He heard a giggle from her as she began to pull on his chestnut brown hair.

"Don't worry Duo-chan, I'll be nice," She giggled as she pulled half of his hair to one side and the other half to the other. _[A.N. ~enter evil smirk here~]_. A few minutes later, Usagi stepped away, admiring her creation. She heard a chuckle from Haruka across the room and a slight blush crept across Quatre's face. Trowa's face remained blank except the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "Tah da!" She said, holding up a mirror in front of Duo. Duo looked at his reflection in the mirror, feeling his cheeks begin to flush. His hair was done up in two round odangos like Usagi's.

"Very funny Usagi-chan." He grumbled, taking his hair down from the odd style and quickly rebraiding it. A pout appeared on Usagi's lips as she walked up to him.

"You didn't like it?" She asked, looking up at him, the fake pout still on her face. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head as he plopped back down on the couch.

"I just can't win can I?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. He felt the couch sink in next to him and felt Usagi's head lean against his chest. He picked up his arm and carelessly wrapped it around her waist, feeling badly but not being able to resist the urge to hold her. He did love her, but he couldn't live a lie when he knew that her heart would always belong to Heero.

The door opened and Heero walked in, dripping with water, looking more like emotionless than before. His eyes held a dark look to him as they fell upon Duo holding Usagi. A scowl spread across his face as he glared at Duo. He turned and made his way from the room, not wanting to see the two of them. It made him sick… Duo would pay for this… Duo would pay dearly… His eyes flashed red for a moment as he turned back to look at the couple, quickly replaced by his dark prussian blue eyes.

****

Duo let out a sigh of relief as he finally managed to pull away from Usagi. Sure, he did love her, demo… it made him uncomfortable when she was hanging all over him. For one thing, that death glare that Haruka kept shooting him, and the fact he KNEW Usagi really loved Heero. He felt uncomfortable since he knew he was living a lie… he had to do something to get her to remember… but what? The memories seemed to have been locked away inside of Usagi… maybe from the pain of Heero not remembering, or perhaps the pain of seeing him married to another woman. He wasn't sure, demo… he would do anything in his power to make her remember… his love for her was unconditional but he just couldn't do this anymore… Duo knew Usagi would be happier with Heero, he knew that somehow Nephelina had trapped her, had hidden her true feelings deep inside as a last punishment to Usagi. Making her and her loved ones suffer from the lie that she had created.

"Man, this is so totally not cool…" Duo muttered as he threw himself down onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Duo-chan?" A small voice asked from the doorway. Duo opened an eye to see Usagi walk into the room, smiling brightly at him. "I was just wondering if you were hungry." She said plopping down on the bed next to him. He rolled over on his side and held up his head with a hand, his elbow resting on the bed.

"Iie, I'm not…" Duo said quietly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a hint of concern entering her expressive eyes. Duo sighed and rolled back onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling again.

"Nothing… I was just thinking…" Duo said quietly, slowly beginning to drift back into his thoughts. _Usagi-chan… I can't love you anymore… it's not right…_ He thought to himself as a hint of sadness touched his indigo eyes.

"Something's wrong… Duo-chan, won't you tell me?" Usagi asked, laying next to him and cuddling up to his body. Duo shifted his gaze to her small form and reluctantly slid his arm around her.

"It's nothing Usagi-chan… I'm just worried about your daughter." Duo lied, looking back up at the ceiling.

"ChibiUsa? She'll be fine Duo-chan… will you help me save her?" Usagi asked, her gaze falling on him. His eyes turned to her again and he couldn't help but smile, she looked so kawaii. How could he say 'no' when she was giving him that look? How could he say 'no' at all? That kid was just as kawaii as her mother.

"Course I'll help." Duo said reassuringly. She smiled and cuddled closer to him. This was his dream… this was the way he wanted it to always be, demo… Heero was his friend, he couldn't do this to Heero, he couldn't betray his best and only real friend. He was afraid though, he didn't know what to do… this was the first time Shinigami was actually afraid.

"Duo-chan?" Usagi asked, draping her arm across his chest.

"Hai Usagi-chan?" He asked, returning his gaze to meet hers once again.

"Gomen for kissing Heero…" She said, guilt in her eyes.

"Huh? Kissing Heero?" Duo asked, slightly surprised.

"That's what's bothering you, isn't it?" She asked, a slight blush touching her cheeks.

"Iie, Usagi-chan, that's not it…" Duo let his voice trail off as he returned his gaze to the ceiling once again.

"Well, what is it then? I know there's something on your mind, don't you trust me?" She asked, her cerulean blue eyes edged with tears.

"I trust you Usagi-chan, demo… I'm just a little tired is all…" Duo said, kissing her forehead lightly. This seemed be enough of an explanation to her for a slight smile touched her lips and she pressed her forehead against his chest, drawing herself closer to him.

****

Heero made his way to an empty room, stripping off his wet tank top and dropping it to the floor. His eyes were glazed over as he threw himself face down onto the bed, letting all that had happened finally begin to sink into his head. Usagi loved Duo… Usagi loved him… it couldn't be possible, could it? How could she love him? He didn't believe it… as soon as he regained his memories of her, she forgot him… It wasn't his fault… it was hers, that's the way he felt anyway. She was a little tramp and didn't wait for him like she had promised… she moved on without him… and Duo, his best friend, was the one that had taken her from him. Duo had taken his only ray of sunshine… his only sign of hope… he had snatched her away from him for himself… for his own selfishness. He would not get mad… iie, not the perfect soldier… he never got mad… he was going to get even… even if it was through a woman, Duo would pay, he would be sure of that. With these thoughts, a smirk spread across Heero's lips as he sat up slightly, a new light in his eyes.

"Omae o koroso… Duo…" He mumbled, the smirk only growing in size.

****

"Usagi-chan… you should probably go to your room now." Duo said, gently awakening the sleeping blond beside him.

"Nani? Duo-chan?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It didn't do any good, though, she still looked just as tired. Before he could say another word, she was asleep again, leaning heavily against him. He gently nudged his arm from under her and picked her up, pulling the blankets back on the bed. He gently removed her shoes and lay her on the bed, pulling the blankets up around her chin. "Good night Duo-chan… ai shiteru…" She murmured, half asleep, half awake.

"Good night megami-sama…" He said, gently kissing her forehead. A saddened smile crossed his lips as he walked toward the door, slipping out into the hallway and silently closing the door behind him.

****

Duo silently began to head for a different room, a look of some unknown emotion sinking deeply into his features. It was a mixture of confusion, sadness, and guilt. He had to do something… he wouldn't be able to take this for much longer… all of the events of the past day or two was clouding his vision, making his body ache and his heart break. He would have to get through to her some how demo… he didn't know how… He couldn't bear to see her cry and if he were to tell her the truth, she would surely begin to cry and then he would really feel his heart break… the sound of her sobs made his heart ache enough as it was. He remembered so long ago, her soft whimpers in her sleep as she dreamt of Heero… he would never forget that sound, it was disturbing to hear one so happy and cheerful all the time expressing that much grief in the dark night… When she believed that no one could hear her, when she believed she was safe… that's when the deepness of her sorrow showed through, that's when the shell that she created for herself melted… He wouldn't allow that to happen, he would continue to play 'Duo-chan' until she realized that her feelings for him were just a lie created by Queen Nephelina.

Duo opened the door to a room he believed was suitable and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground, pulling his T-shirt underneath off as well. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his shoes off before falling backward onto the softness of the bed. His eyes were drifting shut when he saw the figure looming above him. His head shot up off the bed to see the silhouette of a woman.

"Usagi?" He questioned, squinting into the dim light. He heard a sultry laugh as the woman stepped into the light. Indigo blue eyes met ruby red ones as the figure of Black Lady stepped into the light that poured through the partially opened window. "Nani? What the hell do you want!?" Duo demanded, feeling angry for the intrusion.

"Only to carry out a wish from one of your comrades." She said, an evil smirk spreading across her crimson red lips.

"Just go away." Duo mumbled, not feeling very intimidated.

"Iie, Duo-chan…" She said, smirking at the name Serenity had called him. "Ai shiteru." She said mockingly, the smirk on her face only growing with the passing moments.

"What do you want anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as a slight scowl touched his lips.

"What I want is not much… I've just come to take your place…" She said smirking as she drew closer.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, confused.

"I'll become Shinigami now." She said smirking evilly as she raised a hand, her palm-facing Duo. Duo's eyes widened in fear as he saw the tendrils of dark energy streaked with pink energy forming in her palm, gathering into a small ball.

"ChibiUsa…" He said quietly, standing up as he took a step toward him.

"I'm NOT that weak little girl anymore!!" Black Lady shrieked as rage streaked across her feature. "I won't EVER be her again!!!" She cried, not dropping her attack.

"What about your mother?" Duo asked, genuine sadness on his face. "You know she loves you right?"

"Stop it!" She shrieked, dropping her attack and reaching out a hand to wrap around his tender throat. He caught her hand easily and pulled her into an embrace.

"ChibiUsa… stop this, you know it's wrong…" He said soothingly as he rubbed his hand on her back. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt his strong arms embrace her.

"Duo…" She whispered as the black crescent moon on her forehead disappeared momentarily.

"Come back to us ChibiUsa…" He said quietly as he felt her relax in his arms. A moment later, her felt her lips close to his ear, her breath warm against his face.

"Duo-chan…" She whispered, brushing her lips against his ear gently. He didn't notice her fist until it plunged into his gut. "You'll die… Duo-chan." She said smirking as he fell to the ground. "You're little mind tricks won't work on me, I'm too strong for that now!" She cried as the energy began to again gather in her open palm. Duo sucked in air as the pain slowly lessened.

"Why ChibiUsa?" He asked, rubbing his stomach as he slowly climbed to his feet. "I mean, come on," He started with his normal goofy grin on his face. "I never did anything mean to you did I?" He saw her scowl deepen and his goofy smile only grew. "By the way, thanks for healing me when I was shot." He said, smiling at the pink-haired woman.

"I'm not ChibiUsa… if you persist in calling me by that name, you will die a slow and painful death." She said, her scowl turning into a smirk. She raised the dark blast up in her hand and pointed her palm toward Duo, her smirk growing. "Goodbye Duo-chan…" She said mockingly as she released the attack, watching as it headed straight for Duo…

::Fin::

May 14, 2001

*giggles* Gomen nasai this took so long… I haven't been able to find the time to write much lately. Anyway, I left a NICE cliffie this time *evil smirk* Anyway, please review, me and Usa-chan look forward to hearing from you *glomps reviewers* I'd also like to issue a challenge to any that are willing to accept. How many of you would like to receive the next chapter a day before everyone else? *looks around and hears crickets chirping in the background* Oh all right! *scowls* You don't have to rub it in! I KNOW none of you care about the challenge I'm about to issue and even more of you aren't even going to read this.

Wufei: Why WOULD they read this?

P-chan: *glares* Stay out of this Wu-man!

Wufei: *glares* Don't-

P-chan: 'call you Wu-man' I know the drill as do you… you tell me not to call you that, I tell you that I'll do something very mean in my next chapter (The Truest Love) yadda yadda yadda… ANYWAY! I'd like to issue a challenge to you all, ready?

Whoever writes the LONGEST/FUNNIEST review will receive the next chapter of that particular fic a day before everyone else all right? Does that sound good? I know Ten-neechan'll (Chibi Tenshi) write me LONG one *giggles* She still has to get me back for my last review of her fic "Again" (which I have to say is VERY good!! SM/WK x-over fic). I'm sure Allure-neechan (Lady Allure) might want to join in too *giggles*. Anyway, do I have any takers? Just WRITE A REVIEW ALREADY!!!! *sweatdrop* Okay, I'm leaving now, JA!! *waves* *flies off and disappears into a puff of pink smoke with silver sparkles* 

Wufei: *mutters: baka onna…*

P-chan: I heard that!! *tackles Wufei and begins to punch him* *looks up a minute later, holding Wufei by the front of the shirt* Oh yeah, email Usa-chan at [_Usagi@smcrossover.com_][1] or email me at [__][2]Pokahydee@hotmail.com *psst: Leave your email if you want to participate unless you know I know it k?*

   [1]: mailto:Usagi@smcrossover.com
   [2]: mailto:Pokahydee@hotmail.com



	12. Chapter 11 - Aishiteru means I love you

Darkness Sees the Light ****

Darkness Sees the Light

Disclaimer: Neither Usa-chan nor myself (Pokahydee) owns Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, just so you know, if you sue us, I guarantee there won't be anything worthwhile for you to take.

Note: Okay, here's the next chapter, I was kinda disappointed in the number of reviews though *pouts* You guys can do better than that! *hands on hips* Where were the long ones? Demo, Chibi Tenshi won for the longest review *sweatdrop* She ALMOST outdid the length of MY review to her…. Not ONLY did she write a review after reading the chapter, she EMAILED me a REALLY long one later that was bout a page and a half to two pages cuz ff.net thought she was spamming. (I've been having a few problems like that with ff.net too *pouts* Oh well, I see their reason in doing so *shrugs shoulders*). Anyway, email Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan) at [Usagi@smcrossover.com][1] or me at [][2]pokahydee@hotmail.com Well… hope you like the chapter….

****

Chapter 11 -Aishiteru Means I Love You

Duo realized he couldn't get out of the way of the attack and closed his eyes. 'At least this way I can't hurt Usagi or Heero anymore…' The thought that something wasn't quite right crossed his mind, as he felt no pain. He cracked his eyes open and saw a purely evil smirk on Black Lady' s face.

"I have a better idea," she purred the attack still hanging in midair more black then pink now. "Enjoy," she whispered before flicking her wrist. Duo gasped in pain but forced himself to not scream. 'I can't let her get the others in here. I'll protect you Usagi…' Black Lady began to laugh in delight and watched as Duo was lifted off the ground and hovered in mid-air. She saw the pain flash over his face and began to laugh louder the sound echoing through the room. 'Soon I'll get the ultimate revenge for myself and for that fool Heero.' 

  
**

A soft breeze disturbed Usagi and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Duo-chan?" she whispered sleepily. The face in front of her smirked, "Not quite, Usako."

"… Endymion!" Usagi gasped as she fully awoke. Her wrists and ankles were tied and no matter how much she struggled she was stuck and her former husband held the rope's end in his hand.

"If you agree to come back to me, Usako I'll let your little friends live. Demo, this is a one-time offer. As we speak all of them are similarly tied and at one command from me the ropes will catch fire… and I'm not as nice to them as I am you, Usako. Their ropes are around their throats and though the ropes will burn they won't fall off." Usagi turned her head away feeling fear and panic clawing at her throat.

"You're lying!" His eyes narrowed and he slapped her hard.

"I don't appreciate being called a liar, Usako." Usagi closed her eyes in pain as she tried to think of some course of action to take.

"If … if I do go back to you… you'll free them, right?"

"Of course, Usako. I only ask you come back to where you belong."

"If so then why do you have me trussed up like a Christmas turkey?"

"Admit it, Usako. If you were free right now you would have fought me. I knew you were a heavy sleeper but not that heavy."

**

Heero sat up his body tense. 'Usagi…' Though he was still furious at her and Duo both he couldn't go as far as to say he had stopped loving her. 'She's in danger…' He scowled faintly at the thought. 'Duo can handle it… she doesn't need me and I don't need her.' As he mentally coached himself the perfect soldier was already out the door and heading to Usagi's room. He heard muffled sounds coming from within and with his eyes hardening he slammed the door open.

"You," he growled as he saw Usagi's tear-streaked face turn towards him.

"Heero-kun! Demo… he said," she began to struggle once more and cried out as the ropes seemed to poke her and a tiny thread of crimson appeared. "Nani?"

"Thorn ropes, Usako," Endymion replied a smug smirk on his face. Heero's eyes narrowed, "Let her go." Endymion turned towards the intruder and smiled, "Perhaps… but even if I did you know she wouldn't choose you, right?" Heero's fist clenched for a moment and he shook his head, "I don't care. I won't let you have her. It's your fault she was stolen from me in the first place… Omae o korosu." Usagi stared at Heero confused for a moment, "Heero… demo what do you mean?" Heero ignored her his eyes set on Endymion. The King merely smiled more, "You know if you attack me the deal you made with my daughter will be void."

"Nani?" Usagi whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't believe you, Mamoru! Heero would never turn on his friends!"

"Really, Okaasan?" giggled a voice. Endymion took a step backwards and as he did the ropes around Usagi vanished and the true damage she had taken from the thorns was revealed. Before Usagi could even roll out of bed Heero was beside her pushing her back down.

"You' re hurt, stay here."

"Demo…" she turned her head to her former family members, "What about them?"

"I'll take care of them," Heero assured her an icy light in his eyes. Usagi looked away from him a blush on her cheeks. She couldn't help but remember he hadn't looked too different from what he looked like now when he had kissed her.

"Be careful," she whispered. Heero nodded and before Usagi could react gently kissed her. He ignored her shocked look and turned on the two smirking members of royalty.

"This is your final warning. Leave now or I'll kill you both."

"Do you really want to try?" Black Lady asked her eyes glittering with secret triumph.

"Not here," Heero responded his eyes glancing back at the worried Usagi. Endymion nodded, "As you wish. Follow us." He smirked once more and he and Black Lady left the room.

"Heero!" Usagi called as she saw him about to leave

"…."

"Don't do this… it's too dangerous. I'll do what they say don't sacrifice yourself…"

"I won't lose."

"Demo!"

"Shut up," he snapped his eyes half-closing. "Even if I do die you'll be with Duo so why do you care?" Usagi reeled as if she had been slapped.

"I don't know…. I just know I can't let you do it… I feel…." She shook her head a tear starting to trail down her cheek. "I can't feel this way about you… I love Duo…" her head raised and she stared at him, "Don't I?" Heero turned away erasing the heart-broken image of her face from his mind. 'Gomen, Usagi.' Usagi watched him go and bowed her head. For reasons unknown to her she was sobbing. 'Iie… Heero…' 

**

Heero realized he was being led into Duo's room and his eyes narrowed. Black Lady glanced at him a smile on her lips, "I did as you requested, Heero."

"…"

"He won't bother you again," she continued a smile curving her lips.

"You should have heard him screaming. I'm surprised no one else heard…"

"I took care of that," Endymion assured.

"What did you do?" Heero coldly asked.

"Simple, they're all in a rather deep sleep. I only left you, Duo, and my wife out of it."

"She's not yours anymore."

"She's not yours either." Heero hid his wince. 'Usagi…' Black Lady clapped her hands together and laughed, "Do you want to see him, Heero?"

"See who?"

"Duo-chan of course!" She grinned and opened the door, "Right this way… or have you decided you want to save him? I've made him suffer for taking what was yours. For that stolen kiss his entire soul paid." She winked, "You could call me a modern day Shinigami!" Heero shook his head, "I don't care what you do with him. I won't let you hurt or take Usagi."

"It's no use, Heero-chan." Heero turned startled and felt his breathing stop as he saw her.

"Usagi?" She shook her head slowly, "Iie, gomen… it's merely the shadow again. She won't remember you ever again." Heero scowled, "Doushite?"

"She doesn't want to." Heero's eyes narrowed, "You're lying. She came back… she has to want to." Black Lady laughed, "She came back, demo haven't you figured it out yet?"

"She didn't come back for you, Heero-chan," the ghost-like Usagi explained. "She came back for Duo. When she stayed with him the very first time and you shattered her heart he was there to pick up the pieces. She fell in love with him at that moment and came back only for him." Heero bowed his head as he suddenly felt weak, "Masaka…"

"What's so impossible about it?" Endymion asked.

"She dumped you for him. It 's simple." Heero suddenly remembered all the time that Duo and Usagi had spent since she returned and their first kiss. His head dropped completely and his hair shadowed his eyes. 

"They've both deceived me…"

"Of course," Endymion responded. "So just let me take her back to where she belongs and you can do whatever you want with Duo." A sharp scream echoed through the halls and Heero looked up to see Black Lady had finally opened the door. Duo hung in the middle of the air completely surrounded by black lightning. The scream had come from him.

"Heero," he gasped as he recognized him. "Get… get Usagi out of here… they…" he trailed off as another scream erupted. He cut it off mid-way by biting his lip hard. "Heero, keep her safe… I know I never had a chance with her and she belongs with you."

"He's trying to deceive you," Black Lady purred near Heero's ear. "Do you really think he means that? You know for a fact that she came back for him. You know he knew about it, didn't you?" She smiled, "Why else would he have never gotten married?" Heero took a step away from her.

"I don't believe you…" Black Lady frowned, "Nani?" She demanded in shock.

"Heero?" whispered a soft voice at the door.

"… DUO!" Usagi rushed into the room but before she could get to Duo Heero had caught her in his arms. 

"Let me go! We have to save him…. Duo-chan!!" Heero only held her closer, "Usagi…." Duo's eyes wearily opened blood flowing freely from his cut lip, "Usagi? Get her OUT of here, Heero!" he screamed as he began to fight the excruciating pain. "Don't listen to them! I know you love her and I know she loves you! Get out of here and get to safety…" Usagi collapsed in Heero's arms her eyes rolling upwards. Soft whimpers escaped her and her body shook.

"Chibiusa…" she whispered as she stared up at her daughter. Heero's eyes lost their mask and filled with alarm as he saw the shape Usagi was in.

"I told you she can't remember you," interrupted the other Usagi. Duo struggled once more and fought unconsciousness, "Listen, Heero if you dare sacrifice her life and listen to the very same people that took her away from us I'll never forgive you. I can't have her… I know that. She loves only you."

"… she has a hell of a way of showing it." Duo mustered a smile, "It's not really her. I think it happened in that last battle… because we didn't make it to her soon enough. She really does only love you Heero. In her mind she's just replaced everything that happened with you with me." Heero frowned, "Duo…" The braided-youth smiled once more, "Take care of her, Heero," he whispered before he went completely limp. The energy that had surrounded him faded and Duo crashed to the floor. At the same time Usagi stopped thrashing and whimpering and collapsed in Heero's arms. Heero glanced down at her in worry. 'This is my fault…' Black Lady scowled, "It didn't work!" Endymion frowned in agreement, "Why didn't it?"

"I don't know…. I suggest we retreat for now." Endymion scowled, "From this BOY?" Black Lady shook her head, "No, from a furious Sailor Uranus." She vanished. Endymion scowled once more before following suit. The fake Usagi closed her eyes and faded out of the room. Uranus powered down and knelt beside Duo.

"What happened? He's out cold." Heero didn't answer as he walked out of the room his burden clutched to his chest. He had seen the look of shock on Wufei's face. The others had seen his emotions for the very first time. He pushed the thought out of mind and lay Usagi down on his own bed.

"I'll get Quatre to take care of your wounds. Wait here," he instructed her still form. Quatre looked up from examining Duo a frown on his face.

"He's not hurt at all…"

"Usagi-chan is, Quatre. She needs you." Quatre nodded and with one last final glance at Duo he followed. He frowned as he saw the cuts on Usagi.

"What happened to her?"

"Endymion tied her up with some sort of rope made of thorns." Quatre shook his head and knelt by Usagi's side.

"How could he be so cruel towards her?" He sighed and began to take care of her not even noticing Heero had never left the room and was silently watching. Haruka glared down at Duo.

"Wake up…" As he didn't respond she glared more. First of all she was furious at him for kissing Usagi and second of all she blamed him for what happened. "Why didn't you just stay with her?" she demanded with a scowl. Duo didn't answer and just remained deathly still. Haruka shook her head and with a sigh left the room. 'Koneko-chan… I wish I could help you. I don't know what happened but I want to fix it. I want you back to yourself and in love with the right guy.' Quatre finished and shook his head, "It's like Duo… she's unconscious." Heero frowned, "It's not like Duo." Quatre glanced back at Heero startled.

"You're still here, Heero?"

"Hai."

"She wanted you to remember so badly when she came here… in the hospital she was crying because of it. She was really hurt that you were married. She was going to leave then."

"What stopped her?"

"I did."

"… Arigato." Quatre smiled, "Daijoubu, Heero. I just know she'll remember you again. Your love will stand this test and then you can be together."

"…how is that possible, Quatre?" The blonde frowned faintly in confusion, "I don't understand. How is it not possible?"

"She's Queen of her world. I can't ask her to stay with me."

"Then we'll go with her."

"We?" Quatre blushed, "Anno… Usagi-san is an important friend of mine. Now that I remember her I don't want to be apart from her again. It's the same feeling I have with you and the other pilots. It's a bond… Our world doesn't need us anymore so why not live in hers?"

"…"

"Give it some thought, Heero. You don't want to give her up again merely because you're from two different worlds… do you?" Heero watched Quatre walk away and sat beside Usagi.

"Usagi… wake up. I want to talk to you." When no answer greeted him he bent down and brushed his lips against hers as he hoped against hope. 'Usagi-chan…' Her eyes slowly opened and she stared up at him for a long moment. Tears appeared in her eyes and she turned her head to the side and began to cry. "Usagi-chan?" She turned startled and stared up at him wide-eyed, "Heero-chan… you called me…." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is a dream isn't it? You 're not real…"

"I am." She shook her head again, "You're not! Heero doesn't remember me! He doesn't want to… he has a gorgeous wife and doesn't need me interfering with his life."

"Usagi-chan.… this isn't a dream."

"Honto?" She asked looking up at him her eyes inquisitive.

"Really."

"Prove it," she demanded.

"Hai," Heero responded before his lips covered hers. Usagi felt as if she was melting beneath the soft warm lips of her beloved.

"Heero," she whispered tears of joy stinging her eyes. She let her arms thread around his neck and held him close to her as her lips explored his. "Aishiteru," she whispered. Heero pulled away from her and saw the hurt and pain flash through her eyes.

"Usagi…"

"This is just a dream…. That's what you're going to say, isn't it?"

"Iie. Aishiteru, Usagi-chan." Usagi stared at him her eyes widening and her jaw dropping.

"H… Heero!" she started to pinch her arm and whimpered in pain. "This… this isn't a dream!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd save me… I knew it!" Heero opened his eyes and stared into the bright blue beneath him for a moment.

"What about Duo?" he demanded. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, "What about him? Did he get hurt? Is he okay?" She asked panic beginning to appear in her eyes. "Did I get him hurt when you all tried to rescue me?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what, Heero-chan?"

"… I'll tell you later. Stay in bed. I'm going to visit him." Usagi watched him go blinking away tears of happiness. As soon as Heero left she began to pinch herself again. As she winced in pain a sappy grin crossed her face and with a giggle she flung herself back onto the bed, "He said he loves me…."

**

Duo's eyes opened and he winced in pain.

"I feel as if I got ran over…" He weakly got out of bed and almost collapsed to the floor. He picked himself back up with a groan and righted himself. 'Strange… Why do I feel so weak?' Quatre entered the room a moment later followed by a grinning Heero. Duo swiftly got back into bed his eyes wide with fear. 

"WATCH OUT QUATRE! THERE' S A HEERO IMPOSTER BEHIND YOU!!!" Quatre glanced over his shoulder and gasped, "Heero! What happened?"

"Usagi." Heero responded the smile and pure happiness shining within him quickly being masked by his usual walls. "She remembers."

"Really?" Quatre gasped. He smiled. "Can I go see her?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well… I thought that maybe you would want to spend some time alone with her and…." He trailed off a blush on his cheeks. Duo chuckled, "Quatre! I didn't know you had it in you to think like that!" He shook his head and grinned, "This is some way to wake up… First Heero is actually grinning and now Quatre is being an ecchi… what's next? Is Trowa going to start a talk show program? Or is Wufei going to come out and tell us he loves women?" He turned interested eyes to Heero, "So, Heero... who's Usagi?" 

::Fin::

Okay, that's it for Chapter 11! Anyway *giggles* The offer still stands for the longest/funniest review^_^

Wufei: baka onna, why would anyone review YOUR stories?

P-chan: Shuttup Fei-chan, I didn't ask you.

Wufei: ….. *mutters: baka onna….*

P-chan: *glares* ANYWAY!!! Like I was saying, PLEASE review!!!! We LOVE to receive email too *hint hint* ([pokahydee@hotmail.com][2] or [][1]Usagi@smcrossover.com). Anyway, I'm not gonna leave a really long thing at the end…. SO… REVIEW!!!!! 

   [1]: mailto:Usagi@smcrossover.com
   [2]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	13. Chapter 12 - Goddess of Love

Darkness Sees the Light ****

Darkness Sees the Light

Disclaimer: Neither Usa-chan nor myself own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue us, you wouldn't get much I assure you (neither has anything worth suing for).

Note: This is a POSSIBLE sequel to "Light Meets Darkness" written by Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan) and co-authored by Pokahydee. Email Usa-chan at [kawaiiusasan@aol.com][1] or email Pokahydee at [][2]pokahydee@hotmail.com Gomen for how long it took to get this chappie written. I've been COMPLETELY idea-less lately… And plus, I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write anything lately. I KNOW Usa-chan has been rather busy lately too, so PLEASE don't kill us. If you do that… you'll NEVER see the end of the fic *snickers* Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's a little slow moving but we're building up to the end and when I got to the end of the chappie, I FINALLY had an idea. I need to discuss it with Usa-chan first though *smiles* Anyway, you know our emails, let us know what ya think. Ja for now!

****

Chapter 12 - Goddess of Love

Endymion scowled to himself as they returned to their hideout between dimensions. How could their plan not have worked? It was perfect, how had that pathetic Heero guy managed to resist it? His scowled deeper and he threw a glass across the room, listening to it shatter against the marble floor.

"Otousan, do not worry. We'll get them soon, I'll make mommy come home," Black Lady said sitting on the arm of Endymion's chair with an evil smirk on her face. "I already have a plan."

"Oh?" Endymion questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai, don't worry. It will work, I promise." Black Lady said smirking to herself as an evil giggle escaped from her throat.

****

"What do you mean 'who's Usagi'?" Quatre asked, putting his hand on Duo's forehead to feel for fever. Duo shrugged and tried to sit up.

"She's Heero's girlfriend ne?" Duo asked, shrugging his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know her. Demo… isn't Heero married?"

"Hai, he's married but… how could you NOT remember Usagi? She saved all of our lives." Quatre said, still trying to get over the shock.

"Honto? She saved our lives?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't I remember her…" Duo asked himself, crossing one arm over his chest and propping his elbow on it, scratching his chin. Quatre seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before speaking once again, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Something must have happened when that weird energy was surrounding him…" Quatre said, still deep in thought. "How do you feel Duo?"

"I feel…" Duo said, falling back on the bed. "Weak…" He said as his eyes began to close. Trowa walked into the room behind Quatre and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is he all right?" He asked quietly, no emotion showing on his face.

"Hai, he's really weak though," Quatre said absentmindedly as he was still deep in thought. Trowa nodded but said nothing. "Anyway, I'm going to go see Usagi now." Trowa nodded as did Heero who was still standing behind them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Quatre said as he walked out the door. Heero walked over to Duo and shook him back awake.

"Whadya want Heero?" Duo growled groggily, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Do you know what just happened to you?" Heero asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Duo just shrugged and began to nod off. Heero shook him awake once again.

"What? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Duo asked, slapping at Heero's hands. What he received was a sharp slap across the face that quickly awoke him. "Damn it! What do you think you're doing Heero?" Duo barked, loosing the cool, carefree exterior he always wore.

"What do you remember?" Heero demanded again.

"Some chick with long pink hair attacked me! That's it all right? Now let me get some sleep!" Duo snapped, swatting Heero's hand away again. Heero took a few steps back and headed for the door, leaving without saying a word.

****

"Something must be happening…" Sailor Venus said as she sat on a couch in the crystal palace of Crystal Tokyo. "It must be something really bad… that's why they're not back yet…"

"Calm down Minako," Ami said from her seat at a small laptop computer. "According to my calculations, Usagi is still very much alive as well as Rei and Haruka."

"Demo, things must have gotten bad… I have a bad feeling about it…" Minako said quietly as she drew her knees to her chest. She wore an elegant orange and yellow dress that hugged her curves delicately with her hair left to stream freely down her back.

"Don't worry so much Minako," Makoto said putting her hands behind her head. "If things get really bad, Setsuna will come and get us to help." Makoto said calmly.

"I can't help but worry… She wouldn't stay away forever… would she?" Minako asked, looking up at her friends. "I mean, she wouldn't stay with Heero forever and forget about us?"

"Of course she wouldn't," Ami broke in. "She knows that her responsibilities truly lie here. She knows that her kingdom and world still need her."

"Demo… I'm still worried…" Minako said calmly.

"Well, now it's time to stop worrying Minako." A voice cut in. The three girls recognized the voice instantly.

"Setsuna?" Minako asked standing up as a portal of sorts opened and out stepped the Senshi of time clad in her senshi fuku with her staff gripped firmly in one hand.

"Hai, Minako," Setsuna said, walking toward the girls. "It has come to my attention that something has gone terribly wrong… Usagi will need your help very soon. Come with me please."

"Hai Setsuna-san." Minako said, following the older woman. The other two girls followed suit as they walked into a portal.

****

Usagi awoke the next morning in a strange bed. _Where am I?_ She thought looking around the unfamiliar room. She glanced to her side to see a sleeping Heero leaning his head back against the headrest of an armchair beside the bed.

"Heero…" She whispered smiling as she stood and limped toward his sleeping form. "He looks so peaceful…" She said, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. His eyes instantly popped open, no sign of grogginess, only his almost cold prussian blue eyes staring into hers. Usagi jumped back at his sudden movement, not really used to seeing that dark look in his eyes. A moment later, though, the look was gone, replaced with something Usagi couldn't quite place. It was almost gentle and tender as he looked upon her but, there was also a fierceness to those eyes. A look telling Usagi that he would never let anyone lay a hand upon her. A look that told her he would protect her and give his own life for her own. Usagi broke the gaze a moment later, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Why are you looking at me like that Heero?" Usagi asked, feeling slightly embarrassed for staring. He said nothing, only took her into his arms and held her against his chest. Usagi nuzzled her head against his chest, feeling his arms encircle her as a content feeling washed over her. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in over a thousand years. She had never felt this way in the embrace of her 'dear' husband. He told her he loved her, that he would protect her forever. All of it lies… All of it fabricated so Usagi would take her place on the throne, so she would have a child to take the throne after she.

"Usagi-chan…" Heero whispered as he breathed in her scent of lilies and sweet-smelling lotion. What were these strange feelings that she stirred within him? He knew he loved her… He had already admitted that to himself and knew that she loved him with just a great passion… Demo, that didn't explain the way she made him act… The way she seemed to make him weak in the knees. He had never been weak against anything, it wasn't a bad thing… just something new and unknown to the Perfect Soldier. The dreams… He knew then that she was the one… The one that he had always seemed to be searching for, for such a long time. Years of the dreams hadn't changed her beauty, only made her more beautiful… more delicate… she was the definition for perfection. At least… that's what it seemed to Heero.

****

"I'm fine Quatre!" Duo said as he stood up from the bed the next morning. He felt much better and seemed to be much stronger than the previous night. "Honestly, I can walk to the kitchen on my own."

"Demo, Duo. You really should be resting right now." Quatre said, trying to push Duo gently back onto the bed.

"You always were the mother hen, ne?" Duo asked, giving Quatre his normal goofy grin. Quatre blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help but worry." Quatre said quietly.

"Look Quatre, I'm perfectly fi-" Duo was saying as he fell flat on his face at Quatre's feet.

"What did I tell you?" Quatre asked as he rushed to help Duo up.

"Hey it's not MY fault…" Duo paused as he saw why he had fallen. Sitting in the middle of his back was a girl with long blond hair pulled up in a red bow. She was wearing what looked like a sailor suit with a REALLY short skirt and had a raging blush across her face as she jumped off of him.

"Gomen nasai!!" She cried as she bent down to help him to his feet.

"Nani?" Duo asked, seeing the girl as she stepped away from him.

"I didn't see you! Pluto just pushed me through the portal, she said I had something different to do than the rest of the Senshi," She said shrugging her shoulders. "O genki desu ka?" She asked as she pulled him to his feet.

"I'm fine." Duo said, putting on his carefree expression. Why not? A really hot chick had fallen on him out of no where.

"Are you…" Quatre asked as he approached her. She took a step back at that moment, seeing the platinum blond boy. "One of Usagi's Senshi?"

"Umm…" She said, looking saddened all of a sudden. "Hai… I'm Sailor Venus… Minako…" She said rather slowly. Duo thrust out his hand, ready to shake her head.

"It's nice to meet you Minako-san!" He said, winking at the blond girl. This only brought a bigger blush to her cheeks as she looked away. She didn't return his gesture and shake his hand. She couldn't do such a thing when she was sent here to bring Usagi home once again…

"Are you here to take Usagi back?" Quatre asked as he took a step up to her. He had a look of mixed anger and defiance in it. He wouldn't let them take Usagi back without a fight.

"Well, we're here to take Usagi AND Heero back… We know that Usagi won't be happy unless she's with him… Demo, we can't sacrifice the whole kingdom and we need her at home. Something big is happening… Pluto wouldn't tell us what it was, though…" Minako said slowly.

"Demo, you can't just take them!" Quatre nearly shouted. "We need Usagi too!" Quatre said in sorrow and fear. Usagi was something very special to him… she was almost like a little sister, or a guardian angel. He wasn't going to let her go again, he would fight for her and he would die at her side. She had done so much for all of them and was bringing something in Heero out that no one wanted to see locked up again.

"We don't really have a choice… All we want is for Usagi to be happy, demo… We have people to protect. That's our duty as Senshi." Minako said proudly and valiantly.

"Well, when do we leave?" Duo asked, trying to lighten the mood as he slung his arm around the girl's neck, causing another blush to creep across her cheeks.

****

"Why isn't Minako with us?" Mercury asked as she stood beside Sailor Pluto.

"She needs to be elsewhere at this particular time. Right now, I do not believe would be the best time for us to arrive there. It seems that someone or something has just come through the gate and created a storm to cover their tracks. It is highly risky to travel now," Setsuna said calmly. "We must wait or you could be through into another time or another dimension."

"Demo, we have to help Usagi! She could be in danger!" Jupiter nearly shouted as she started toward the gate.

"Trust me, she is fine at the moment. Heero will protect her for the time being." Setsuna said calmly as she began to try and calm the storm using her powers.

****

"When do we execute the plan?" Endymion asked the woman with long pink hair beside him.

"First we must provide a distraction. That will be your job, leave the rest up to me Otousan." Black Lady said smirking as she the plan replayed itself through her head once again. _We'll have you for sure this time._ She thought to herself as evil laughter escaped her parted lips.

****

Usagi was walking to the kitchen alone when a familiar sound filled her ears. A soft, velvety giggle that could only belong to one person. Before she could push the door open, she heard another sound that filled her ears. Another laugh filled her ears a moment later as she had her hands on the cool wood, ready to push the door open.

"Masaka…" She said calmly as she shoved the door open. "Mina-chan?" She called, as she walked into the huge kitchen. "Duo-kun?" She asked and gasped as she saw the two at a table, both stuffing their faces. "You're not saving any for me!" She whined as she ran toward the table.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled as the blond Queen ran toward the table. Minako jumped up and ran to her Queen and friend, hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing here Mina-chan?!" Usagi asked, both in shock and happiness.

"Pluto sent me, she said things are going to get bad at home," Minako said calmly, a look of deep worry creasing her brow. "She didn't say what was going to happen… demo, it's going to be bad if we don't stop it." Usagi shook her head, a look of worry appearing in her normal cerulean blue eyes that always seemed to dance and sparkle with happiness.

"It's Endymion…" Usagi started, a look of anger crossing her face. "He's turned against us… He kidnapped ChibiUsa-chan and turned her to his side… Black Lady is back…" Usagi said quietly, mourning for the loss of her beloved daughter.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, we'll get ChibiUsa back." Minako vowed, smiling brightly and reassuringly at Usagi.

"Arigato." Usagi said, hugging Minako once again.

"So… is this that 'Usagi' girl?" Duo asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked, giving him a strange look. "You know who I am Duo-kun." Usagi said, thinking that he was just playing a joke.

"You're Heero's woman ne? It's nice to meet ya, I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo said, putting out his hand for the second time today.

"I know who you are Duo-kun," Usagi said, slapping his hand away playfully. "Quit kidding around, there's a lot going on right now." Duo raised an eyebrow in her direction, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"I'm not kidding, I really don't know you." Duo said, a serious expression on his normally carefree, masked face.

****

"Where's Rei and Haruka?" Minako asked several hours later. Usagi, Quatre, Heero, and Minako were sitting in a den of sorts with a huge fireplace with a heavy mantel above it and very expensive furniture and curtains. It also contained elegant tapestries hanging from several of the walls and hard wood floors splashes with very dark stain. On the whole, it was a very elegant and comfortable sitting room where they could easily have a meeting with all members of the household.

"I think Haruka is showing Rei a thing or two in one of the gyms." Usagi said, referring to the fact that Rei blamed herself for having let ChibiUsa be kidnapped. She had asked Haruka to help her with her fighting skills and so far, it seemed as if they were paying off greatly.

"Is she all right?" Minako asked, worrying about her friend.

"Hai, she's fine. You can go see her if you want." Usagi said. She glanced over at Quatre that was sitting next to Minako who waved and motioned for Minako to follow him.

"I'll show you where the gym is." Quatre said, smiling warmly at the blond girl.

"Arigato." Minako said, returning the warm smile as she followed Quatre out the door. Once out of sight, Usagi spoke.

"Duo doesn't remember me…" Usagi said quietly.

"Hai…" Heero said in his normal monotone voice.

"How could this have happened?" Usagi asked, sounding sad and angry. Endymion had done this to him… there was no other answer to it. "How could he just have forgotten about me like that?" Heero didn't say anything, just sat there, obviously deep in thought.

"The memories were blocked when Black Lady attacked…" Heero said calmly and slowly. "They must have been too painful for him to live a lie so he forced them into the back of his mind, therefore forgetting any knowledge of ever knowing you." Usagi felt sad when she heard this. She blamed herself for his memory loss and wished that some day he would remember everything…

Usagi felt the tears stinging her eyes as she recalled her encounter with Duo earlier that day. Heero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, hating to see the pain written in her eyes. Hating to see the sorrow and guilt that seemed to rip her to pieces. His shirt was warm and moist from her falling tears as he held onto her tightly, protecting her… watching over her…

"What a touching scene… I think I'm going to be sick…" A familiar voice broke into their tender moment.

::Fin::

Well… the cliffie wasn't that bad this time. I just hope you enjoyed the chappie… that's all I really wanna say, make sure you review… reviews=two happy authors=more chapters

   [1]: mailto:kawaiiusasan@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	14. Chapter 13

1 Darkness Sees the Light  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Usa-chan nor myself own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue us, you wouldn't get much I assure you (neither has anything worth suing for).  
  
Note: This is a POSSIBLE sequel to "Light Meets Darkness" written by Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan) and co-authored by Pokahydee. Email Usa-chan at kawaiiusasan@aol.com or email Pokahydee at pokahydee@hotmail.com Gomen for how long it took to get this chappie written. You know how being super busy is ne? I KNOW Usa-chan has been rather busy lately too, so PLEASE don't kill us. If you do that. you'll NEVER see the end of the fic *snickers* Anyway, this chappie was written by Usa-chan so don't kill me for the plot twists and stuff, it's all her doing this time^_^ Enjoy the ficcy.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 13  
  
Usagi whirled around and simply stared at the pink-haired woman. "Please. Don't do this!" She pleaded.  
  
Black Lady rolled her eyes. "Why should I listen to you? You'll be coming back to where you belong soon. So very soon."  
  
Usagi felt herself trembling and a warm hand covered hers. She glanced sideways at Heero who gave her a soft smile. "You have one chance of returning to Chibiusa or I'll kill you," Heero threatened.  
  
Usagi turned to him startled. "Kill her?" She gasped startled.  
  
Heero's eyes no longer held that warmth as he stared at his enemy. "I won't let you hurt her again."  
  
Black Lady looked shocked. "You wouldn't dare! Do you really think Usagi- baka would love you if you even tried?"  
  
Heero's eyes remained emotionless. "If it keeps her safe I can live with her scorn."  
  
Black Lady scowled. "We'll see about that."  
  
Usagi put a restraining arm on Heero her eyes full of shock after what she had just heard. "Heero." She shook her head. "You can't."  
  
Heero refused to look at her as he pulled out his gun. "Gomen, Usagi," he whispered before taking a step forward. "Last chance."  
  
Black Lady ignored him as she prepared her own attack. "I dare you to!" she yelled in rebellion.  
  
"Fine," Heero's finger started to pull the trigger when a gunshot from across the room knocked the gun out of his hands. His head jerked towards where it had came from and the shooter stood panting heavily as if he had ran. "Duo," Heero growled.  
  
Duo glared at Heero. "If you try to attack her again, I'll kill you."  
  
Usagi looked at Duo puzzled. "Duo-kun?"  
  
Duo's eyes flickered towards her and a cruel smirk appeared on his lips for a moment. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'm sure that Endymion-sama will work out something for me so that we can share you."  
  
"Share me?" Usagi asked confusion. Realization dawned and she took a step backwards gasping. "I thought you didn't remember me!"  
  
Duo chuckled. "That weak part of me doesn't. The real me does though and I won't let Heero have you."  
  
"Where's Minako and the others?" Usagi demanded as Heero stepped in front of her.  
  
Duo smiled. "When I heard her calling," He tilted his head towards the smirking Black Lady, "I locked them in that gym and came running."  
  
Usagi soundlessly shook her head and jerked her attention to the now laughing Black Lady. "What'd you do to him!" She demanded.  
  
Black Lady laughed. "Did you really think he came through our last encounter unscathed? He's under my orders now."  
  
Heero silently stared at Duo. "Back down, Duo," He growled.  
  
Duo chuckled, "You're all talk, Heero. I can beat you without my gun."  
  
Something flickered in Heero's eyes at the challenge. "Fine," He put his gun away. "Prove it."  
  
"Heero!" Usagi protested.  
  
Heero glanced at her. "Don't worry. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you," Heero stated a certain gentleness coming over his features.  
  
Usagi bit her lip. "Demo."  
  
"Stop being such a baby," sneered Black Lady. "Just admit it. You're afraid your lover boy will fail against Duo."  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed. "That's not it at all! I just don't want Duo getting hurt. No matter what happens he's my friend!"  
  
Duo smirked. "Your thoughts will change soon, Usagi-chan," he taunted before calmly walking to Heero. "I'll even let you go first," He generously offered.  
  
Heero didn't respond and merely threw his first punch. Not surprisingly Duo caught it. What did shock the perfect soldier however was when Duo's hand clenched around his first and he grunted as he felt pain. Thinking quickly he brought his knee forward while at the same time using his other first to uppercut Duo. Duo was able to block the knee but not the uppercut.  
  
Duo's head turned to the side and he wiped some blood away from his split lip. "Lucky shot," He growled his eyes almost shining with insanity.  
  
Heero merely smirked. "Face it. You can't beat me, Duo."  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed and he attacked with a new vengeance. He used his new powers to unleash a flurry of punches at Heero and was pleased to see that not even the perfect soldier could deflect them all. He laughed as half of his blows found their marks. "Not so good now are we, Heero?" he growled.  
  
Heero staggered away slightly. Most of the punches that had gotten through were aimed at his body and Duo had succeeded in knocking the air out of him. He noticed something crimson dripping in front of his eyes and he felt a slight pain at his hairline.  
  
Duo laughed in delight and bounced. "What's the matter, Heero?" He teased. "Not feeling well?"  
  
Heero finally regained his breath and smirked. "I'll defeat you, Duo."  
  
Duo scowled. "You'll never win. When this is all over I'll leave you so broken and battered that Usagi-chan won't even want to look at you!"  
  
Heero smirked more. "I was considering doing the same thing to you."  
  
Duo growled in fury and attempted to punch the smirk off Heero's face. This proved to be a mistake as Heero was still in full control of his emotions and just sidestepped the punch and delivered two of his own. The first blow landed at Duo's chest and from the braided boy's startled gasp he had succeeded in knocking the air out of him. The second blow was straight across the shocked boy's left cheek.  
  
Duo stepped backwards almost falling. He glared at Heero pure hatred in his eyes. "Shi ne," he growled as he struggled to breathe again. He pulled out his gun and smirked as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Love Chain!" The weapon was tore from his grasp and into the frowning Goddess of Love's hands.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi gasped in happiness. She tried to go to Heero's side but a glare from him stopped her. "Daijoubu, Heero?" She asked in worry.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Black Lady scowled. She knew that attacking Usagi would ruin all their plans and this entire effort to distract them would prove useless. 'Patience. I have to have patience.'  
  
"Matte, Minako!" Usagi demanded as she saw her friend about to attack Duo. Without thinking of the dangers she was putting herself in she ran towards them and saw the senshi of Love stop.  
  
"You should have watched her closer, baka," Duo growled to Heero as he grabbed Usagi.  
  
She yelped and tried to break away but Duo had too good of a hold. Duo quickly positioned his hands around her neck in a strange way. "Admit defeat, Heero," he demanded.  
  
Heero's eyes lingered on the hold Duo had on her. He frowned as he realized what kind of damage could be done and nodded. "You won, Duo."  
  
Duo smirked, "I've won everything," He repeated before dipping a startled Usagi backwards and kissing her.  
  
The ring of the slap seemed to echo in the room. Usagi glared at Duo her eyes narrowed. "Don't touch me!" She snapped as tears hung in the edges of her eyes.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "You're being over dramatic. Now. It's time for us to go." He started to pull her away when another gunshot sounded through the air.  
  
"Let her go, Duo," Heero growled his eyes narrowed in complete hate. The kiss had succeeded in pushing him over the edge.  
  
Duo scrambled to get the neck hold on Usagi again but she retaliated by kicking him hard in the shin. "Stop it, Duo!" she demanded.  
  
Black Lady tilted her head slightly sideways as she heard Endymion mentally giving her instructions. 'Perfect.'  
  
Duo seemed slightly shaken over Usagi kicking him. He frowned faintly his eyes flickering between the dark shade they were now and their usual color. "She's mine!" He screamed at Heero before he reached for Usagi again.  
  
Heero would have shot him at this point but Usagi stood in front of his gun. "Please, Heero. Don't do it. For me. Don't shoot Duo-kun. He's under some sort of control."  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"NO!" Usagi protested as she saw the attacks heading for Duo. She knew that she couldn't even hope to stop them all. Her salvation was who she least expected.  
  
Endymion dissolved the attacks as he appeared in front of Duo. "You're rusty, senshi," He scolded.  
  
Usagi began to breathe again and then noticed something. "You aren't the real Endymion," she observed as she pointed out the fact that she could see through him.  
  
The see through Endymion clapped. "Very well observed, Usako."  
  
Usagi frowned. "Don't call me that. You have no right to anymore."  
  
He chuckled but turned his attention to Duo. "In response to your earlier statement you can have her as long as she returns to her duties as Queen."  
  
Duo's eyes brightened like a child receiving a present. He bowed low. "Arigato, Endymion-sama."  
  
Heero once again stood in front of Usagi his eyes flickering between all three threats. He quickly turned and fired a bullet at the one that was the most distracted. A shrill feminine scream filled the room and Black Lady held her chest where a stream of crimson flowed in shock.  
  
Usagi turned startled her eyes widening in horror and disbelief. "Chibiusa!"  
  
Black Lady's eyes flickered, "Mommy," she whispered before she and the transparent Endymion vanished.  
  
Usagi stared at the place where a puddle of blood remained to convince herself it hadn't all been a dream. "Chibiusa."  
  
Duo winced and looked around. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a pile of bricks?"  
  
Instantly Heero had the other boy against the wall with one fisted in his collar. "I'll kill you if you ever touch Usagi again."  
  
Duo blinked. "What are you talking about?" He noticed something. "Whoa! What happened to you, Heero? You're bleeding!"  
  
"You shot her." Usagi whispered.  
  
Heero dropped Duo and turned his attention to the still shocked Usagi. "Hai."  
  
She refused to look up at him and stared at the puddle again. "How could you?" she whispered softly before starting to cry.  
  
Heero winced faintly but didn't respond. It was the only way to save them all. He turned his attention back to Duo who was poking his injuries and wincing. "What happened, Heero?"  
  
Venus powered down and studied Duo puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Duo glanced at Minako still confused. "How'd I get beat up and why is Heero's woman over there depressed? The last thing I remember is going to the gym with you and then. well blackness."  
  
Minako shook her head. "You don't remember trying to shoot Heero after having a fistfight with him?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened in complete shock. "I must have gone nuts! It's suicide to fight Heero!"  
  
Heero turned away from the silently grieving Usagi and stalked past the group. 'Gomen, Usagi-chan.'  
  
Rei and Haruka watched him go both clenching their fists. As one they both went to Usagi's side to comfort her. "I'm sure that Chibiusa is fine," Rei commented with a smile.  
  
"I'll beat them both senseless for hurting you, koneko."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie. Don't touch either of them, Haruka. and I don't think so, Rei-chan. He shot her in the chest and she was bleeding so much." A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Haruka sighed and glanced at the retreating figure of Heero. 'I'll have a talk with you later.'  
  
Heero pushed the alarmed and questioning Quatre a side. "Leave me alone," he growled. He slumped onto his bed where he had experienced happiness only a few short hours before and closed his eyes. 'She'll never forgive me for that.' Unnoticed by even him a single tear trailed down his cheek as he silently grieved.  
  
::Fin::  
  
Well, that's it for this chappie, poor Heero-kun *frowns*  
  
Email Pokahydee pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
Email Usa-chan Kawaiiusasan@aol.com 


	15. Chapter 14 - Realizations...

1 Darkness Sees the Light  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Usa-chan nor myself own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue us, you wouldn't get much I assure you (neither has anything worth suing for).  
  
Note: This is a POSSIBLE sequel to "Light Meets Darkness" written by Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan) and co-authored by Pokahydee. Email Usa-chan at usachan@smcrossover.com or email Pokahydee at pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 - Realizations…  
  
It had been a few hours since ChibiUsa had been shot and Usagi was still in tears. She had gone to her room and was lying facedown on the bed, her cheeks moist with the tears that just seemed to keep coming without a break. She hadn't said a word since Haruka had carried her to the room she'd been staying in. There was no way ChibiUsa could still be alive. There was blood everywhere, when Usagi closed her eyes, that was all she could see… a veil of crimson red that covered everything in sight.  
  
"Chibi… usa…" She whispered as loud sobs escaped from her throat. "IIE!" She shrieked as the realization finally hit her. "CHIBIUSA!!!"  
  
****  
  
Heero cringed when he heard a long sorrowful wail come from behind Usagi's closed door. He couldn't face her. He couldn't make it right… no, he couldn't, not this time. He had blown it; she wouldn't forgive him for something like that. He walked into the nearest room and punched the wall, angry with himself. He had to do it though; he had to shoot her. It was the only thing he could do in that situation.  
  
"Kuso!" He growled as he punched the wall repeatedly until his knuckles were cracked and bleeding. I did it to protect Usagi… Heero told himself as he leaned his forehead against the wall, a look of anger shoving his mask aside. I HAD to do it! He continued as he slammed his fist into the wall again, successfully punching a hole into the wall.  
  
"Heero?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. Heero turned around, putting the mask firmly in place to see a girl with blond hair that looked slightly like Usagi. That was Minako right? He didn't really want to see her right now.  
  
"Leave me alone." He stated simply as he walked past her. Her hand grasped his shoulder as he passed, causing him to stop.  
  
"Please, I want to talk to you." Minako urged as she looked at him. He shrugged her hand off and walked away, leaving her alone. "Damn it Heero!! You have to at least comfort Usa-chan!!" Minako growled after him. Heero didn't even falter in his steps as he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of Usagi's room. "Damn him…" Minako growled to herself as she watched him go.  
  
****  
  
"O… otousan?" Black Lady's voice questioned painfully. "Am I… going to live?" She questioned, her red lips quivering in fear and pain.  
  
"H… hai…" Endymion said as he held the woman's head up off the floor. "Hai, you'll be all right, Black Lady." He said with a faltering voice.  
  
"Is Okaasan really that bad?" Black Lady questioned, her eyes filled with tears. "I really wish she were here…" Black Lady sobbed silently as she touched her chest. Endymion had tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail. It just kept coming, he couldn't get it to stop.  
  
"Your mother doesn't love you. If she did, she would never have let this happen to you!" Endymion growled angrily.  
  
"I'll be a good girl from now on Otousan, o-negai…" She cried as tears spilled from her eyes. "Don't let me die." Black Lady began to glow a bright silverish-white color as her tears feel.  
  
"You were never a bad girl… it was all your mother… it's her fault this is happening to you… I'll make her pay, I promise that…" Endymion said as his eyes held a look of insanity and an evil cackle came from his throat, filling the whole area with it's revolting sound.  
  
"Sarabada…" Black Lady said quietly as her eyes closed and the silver light disappeared.  
  
"I'll make you pay for this Usagi…" Endymion said as the insane light lit up his eyes and his laughter filled the surrounding area. "You're going to die Usako."  
  
****  
  
Duo growled to himself as he sat in front of the television with the remote in his hand. He still had not clue what had been going on. The first thing he knew, he was walking to the gym with Minako and then the next thing he remembered was seeing that girl with pink hair disappear.  
  
"Man, 500 channels and absolutely nothing on." He growled to himself as he turned the television off and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, a scowl on his face. What in the hell happened back there anyway? He asked himself as he rubbed his sore stomach with one hand. Damn, I must've been insane to attack Heero like that. He thought bitterly. What the hell could I have been thinking of? I'm really feeling it now though. He thought.  
  
"Duo-kun?" A familiar voice questioned. Duo peeked open one eye and saw Minako standing above him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hai?" He asked as he sat up, leaving her space to sit beside him.  
  
"I'm worried about Heero and Usagi…" She said quietly with her eyes on the ground. "I mean, what Heero did was unforgivable demo, Usagi loves him!" Minako nearly shouted as she faced Duo.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Minako." Duo said, surprised at her outburst. "Don't worry about them. They'll be all right." Duo said as he wrapped his arms around the girl. To his surprise, she lay against his chest and began to cry.  
  
"I just want Usagi to be happy, I can't believe it's come down to this." She sobbed into his chest, gripping the material of his shirt tightly.  
  
"Don't worry Minako, it'll turn out all right in the end." Duo said as he rubbed her back comfortingly. Wow, I really feel a connection with this girl. Duo thought to himself as he held the sobbing girl tightly.  
  
****  
  
Quatre rounded the corner when he heard crying and saw that a girl with blond hair was lying against Duo's chest sobbing.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Quatre questioned as he approached the pair. After a moment, he realized that it wasn't Usagi. "Wow, that girl looks a lot like Usagi." Quatre mused to himself as he carried the tray toward Usagi's room. She was most likely still in there. After a few minutes of walking through the twisting hallways, Quatre stopped at Usagi's door, knocking quietly. He could hear loud sobs from behind the closed door and cringed slightly at the sound. I can't believe what you did Heero… Quatre thought to himself as he called into Usagi. "Usagi-chan? It's Quatre, can I come in?" He asked as he knocked lightly again. He heard the sobs break off and then only sniffles for a few seconds.  
  
"Hai Quatre-kun." Usagi called quietly from her spot on the bed. Quatre opened the door and walked in to see Usagi's grief-stricken face. He wanted to go over and hug her but he knew it wouldn't do any good.  
  
"I brought you something to eat Usagi-chan." Quatre said as he set the tray on the table next to the bed. Usagi turned away from him and faced in the opposite direction.  
  
"Gomen Quatre-kun, demo, I'm not hungry." Usagi said quietly with her face to the window.  
  
"Demo, you have to eat something Usagi-chan. You'll make yourself sick." Quatre said quietly as he sat on the bed beside her. Usagi didn't answer. Quatre sighed and looked out the window, seeing the trees outside in full bloom and the blossoms on the cherry trees swaying lightly in a breeze. "I can't stand to see you like this Usagi-chan." Quatre started. "You saved my life, you kept me from doing something I would have regret for the rest of my life. Heero's going to leave you know! He's going to leave, and you're going to regret that for the rest of your life!"  
  
"He shot ChibiUsa…" Usagi said quietly as another tear streamed down her face.  
  
"It's the only thing he thought he could do to save you, Usagi. You've come this far; you can't let him walk away! He finally realizes that he loves you, you can't just throw that all away!" Quatre nearly shouted as he grabbed Usagi's shoulders lightly and turned her to face him. "I can't let you do that Imouto-chan." He said as he smiled at the girl with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I… imouto-chan?" Usagi questioned, slightly surprised.  
  
"You're like a little sister to me, Usagi-chan. I want to see you happy and I know you won't be if you let Heero go. I won't let you do it." Quatre said simply. "It's all right to be sad and to worry, demo, not if you let him go in the process."  
  
"Arigato Quatre-kun…" Usagi whispered as she sobbed into Quatre's arms.  
  
****  
  
"I'll finish carrying out your plan Black Lady." Endymion said with an insane smile on his face. He picked up a small key and held it up in the air. "He's already there, demo, I'll just lure you back Usagi… then I'll kill you." Endymion said with a smirk.  
  
He held the key above his head and a portal appeared. He waited for a minute before walking through with Black Lady's body in his arms. His outfit was covered in her blood but it didn't really matter. It was dark enough to hide the crimson red. Still, there was a trail of red that followed him from the spot they had come back to before her death.  
  
"You're going to regret this one, Usako." He growled as the portal closed behind him.  
  
****  
  
Usagi ran out of the room, searching for Heero. She had already been running for about fifteen minutes, searching every room she passed. She had just come from his room, which was left empty. Iie… please don't say he left already… She thought to herself, silently wishing that he'd wait for her. O-negai… wait for me Heero-chan. Usagi inwardly begged.  
  
"Heero!" She called as she ran through the hallways searching for his dark hair and strong arms. "Where are you?!" She called again as she kept on a course that neared the front door. As she was running past the door, the bell rang loudly through the front part of the mansion. "Nani? Who's here?" Usagi asked as she skidded to a stop, slipping on the marble tiles. She turned toward the door, hoping that it was Heero. "I'm coming!" She called as she walked to the door, opening it. Her smile faded quickly when she realized whom it was. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked as she stared strangely at the person that stood there.  
  
"Where is Heero?!" The girl demanded angrily. "Do hurry, I have an appointment in an hour. Where is he?"  
  
"You're Relena, aren't you?" Usagi asked as she raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Hai, demo, I don't have time to talk, especially not with you. Where is my husband?!" Relena demanded rudely.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve, coming here uninvited and demanding to know where a guest that's staying here is!" Usagi growled at the blond. It was strange for Usagi to get mad, but this girl just seemed to crawl under Usagi's skin and bite.  
  
"I want nothing to do with your nonsense. Just take me to my husband and I'll be on my way." Relena said calmly. Usagi growled low in the back of her throat and slammed the door in the woman's face before taking off down one of the hallways.  
  
"Nani?" Relena growled as she stood on the front walkway. "What nerve! She has no right to slam the door in MY face. I'm Queen Relena-sama after all!" She growled.  
  
****  
  
Heero had gone to his room for a minute just to pick up the few items he still carried with him. They were very innumerous, demo, Heero could survive without having a lot of material things. He always had. He noticed something strange though. Usagi's crescent moon wand had been lying on his dresser. He picked it up and studied it closely for a moment before stuffing it into a small bag. He hoisted the bag onto his back and dug his hands deep into his jean pockets, he didn't glance to the side or behind him as he walked through the twisting hallways. Usagi wasn't going to forgive him so why should he stay. It was torture to see her cry. He silently promised himself that he would never make her cry again, if this was the only way then so be it.  
  
"Heero-chan!" Heero heard a familiar voice faintly out of the maze of hallways. "Where are you?" The voice called again. Heero put his head down with his eyes closed. He wouldn't hurt her again, he couldn't stand to see that heartbroken look on her face. He had seen it far too often in the short time she had been there. "Matte! Don't leave me, o-negai!" Her voice cried, sounding closer now.  
  
"Iie…" He said to himself as he increased his pace, heading in the opposite direction of her voice.  
  
****  
  
"You're Miss Relena-san ne?" Endymion asked as he appeared behind the baffled girl.  
  
"Nani? Who are you?!" She demanded as she saw the well-dressed man holding the body of a girl with pink hair.  
  
"I am NeoKing Endymion-sama." He explained. "How would you like to help me with something?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Iie, I have things to attend to. I'm just searching for my husband." Relena explained as she went back to knocking on the door.  
  
"It has to do with Heero." Endymion added with a smirk. Relena turned around to face the dark-haired man, a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Nani? What about Heero?" Relena demanded angrily.  
  
"I know a way to get him back for you, demo, you'll have to pledge you loyalty to me." Endymion explained as a long, jagged, black, crystal appeared in his hand.  
  
"What are you?!?" She demanded as she leaned back slightly against the door in fear.  
  
"I'm a savior to you." Endymion explained as he reached the crystal out toward her. "Take this and you'll be able to get rid of that blond girl that's stolen Heero from you."  
  
"How does it work?" Relena asked suspiciously.  
  
"All you have to do is touch it and you'll be able to kill that girl." Endymion explained as he held it out within her grasp. "Go on, take it." Endymion urged. Relena gingerly reached her hand out, touching the crystal with her fingertips. Black sparks of energy shot through her body and she cried out in pain. Endymion held up the crystal and drove it deeply into her chest, smirking evilly at the shrill cries that erupted from her throat.  
  
"What… are you doing!?!" Relena shrieked as she felt the warm, sticky blood on her hands. The crystal slowly sank deeply into her chest, closing itself off inside of her heart. Her body slowly began to change. She grew in size and began to take on the appearance of some sort of monster with sharp teeth and long red fingernails. "What have you done to me?!" Her deepening voice cried in terror as she looked at her changing body.  
  
Your heart is as twisted as mine is. Now I have the perfect weapon to defeat Usako. I'll just have to tell this girl that once she kills Usagi and Heero kisses her, she'll be turned back to normal. Girls are suckers for happy endings and fairy tales. That should be the motivation she needs. Of course, it's all a lie. Endymion mused to himself.  
  
"Now, go kill that blond girl, then Heero will be all yours." Endymion said confidently. Endymion gripped the time key in his fist tightly. My little gift should be arriving in Crystal Tokyo about now. Endymion thought to himself. Everything is going perfectly as planned… I never intended on killed Usagi though. It's the least I can do for Black Lady's death though.  
  
****  
  
"Setsuna, when can we go through?" Makoto asked aggravated. "We've been sitting here forever, Usagi could be in danger."  
  
"I fear that Crystal Tokyo is in more danger than Usagi is at this point." Setsuna said calmly as a picture of the peaceful city appeared in front of them. The peaceful city was no longer peaceful. There was a great many monsters attacking the palace as a whole.  
  
"Nani!!" Makoto cried in surprise as she saw the destruction they were causing. "We have to go fight them!"  
  
"They're too strong Mako-chan." Ami commented as she used her computer to scan the amount of power projecting from the monsters.  
  
"Ami is right. I haven't been able to locate where these creatures have come from but they are far stronger than anything the Senshi have faced thus far." Setsuna explained. "The rest of the Senshi must return if they are going to be defeated."  
  
"Demo, we can't make Usagi leave Heero like that." Makoto said sadly. "I can't stand to see that heartbroken look. That look of betrayal she had when she remembered him the first time."  
  
"I know Makoto, demo, she has to come back. It's too dangerous otherwise." Setsuna explained.  
  
"Send us back, Setsuna. We will use our powers to try and protect the city until the rest of the Senshi come back." Ami begged as she typed a few things into the computer. She was trying to form a plan to seal out the evil creatures.  
  
"I can't-" Setsuna started.  
  
"You have to!" Makoto broke in, a look of sheer terror in her eyes. Setsuna nodded sadly.  
  
"Hai, if you must." She agreed. "Demo, try to save your energy for when Usagi returns ne?"  
  
"Hai Pluto-san." Makoto said giving Setsuna a thumbs up.  
  
****  
  
"Heero-chan!" Usagi called as she ran through the hallways. She was still searching and was quite lost at this point. She was running at top speed and didn't even see him when she ran right into him.  
  
"Usagi-chan…" Heero whispered as he helped the blond to her feet. She flung herself into his arms and began to weep uncontrollably.  
  
"O-negai! Don't go! Don't leave me again!" She sobbed as she tightened her arms around him. He was surprised and it shown on his face. He pushed her away almost a little roughly and refused to look her in the eye.  
  
"Iie. Don't come near me." Heero almost growled out as he kept his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Demo, Heero-chan. Ai-" She was cut off by a deep growling.  
  
"HEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!"  
  
::Fin::  
  
*laughs* Enough of a cliffie this time? Anyway, it's prolly drawing to a close *shrugs* Dunno yet, knowing me and Usa-chan, we could prolly keep this fic going for about 100 pages more -_- Neither of us seems to want to end it *sweatdrop* Anyway, there was only one review for the last chappie so I hope this one gets a few more. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com or Usa-chan at usachan@smcrossover.com (I think *shrugs*) 


	16. Chapter 15 Shinigami's Dues

****

Darkness Sees the Light

Note: This is a POSSIBLE sequel to "Light Meets Darkness"

Disclaimer: Neither Usa-chan, nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but the plot and such belongs to us. Please don't steal it.

****

Chapter Fifteen: Shinigami's Dues

Usagi's mouth was open in a never-ending shriek as the monster dived for her its claws and jaws outstretched and ready to rip her apart. Her eyes widened in pain as a painful sort of acid dripped from the thing's mouth and splattered onto her skin with a hiss. She had to look away as she both felt and smelt her flesh beginning to boil where the liquid had touched.

Heero reacted quickly and shoved the in pain Usagi securely behind him as he faced his latest obstacle. "Relena?" He whispered his shock clearly evident. Now that Usagi had unlocked his emotions he was a lot more free with them and was able to clearly express himself.

Relena's eyes darkened as she saw the evident shock. "She's a witch, Heero! She took you away from me!" She bared her teeth at the whimpering girl and smirked as she crouched lower. "She's not fit for you," her voice was little more than a growl but still Heero had understood.

"You hurt her, Relena." He remarked his voice going deadly soft. "You hurt her," He repeated his eyes filling with hate, yet another emotion he had never expressed.

Relena pulled back and stared at him confused her eyes filling with fury as Heero protected the worthless girl. "HEERO!" She objected reaching out and swatting him to the side with much more force than she had intended. She froze startled as she realized she had sent his body into the wall.

"Heero!" Usagi gasped shocked before getting to her feet and rushing to his side. She knelt beside him and waited anxiously for his eyes to open. "Heero, please get up! Don't let me lose you too…" she pleaded.

Relena growled in fury and stepped forward only to be stopped by a gunshot. She winced as the bullet slammed into her arm but apparently her new body was bullet resistant. Her head turned and she snarled as she saw a furious Duo. "You'll pay for that…" she promised.

Duo smirked as he glanced at Usagi and Heero. "You okay?" He noticed something odd bubbling on the girl's arm and her look of pain and realized that the monster had already done some serious damage.

"I'm fine…" Usagi responded. "Demo Heero…" She glanced down at the motionless pilot and tried to stop her tears. She held his head close to her body and hugged him as tightly as she could ignoring the roars of outrage coming from Relena.

"Let him go!" Relena demanded stepping forward and preparing to tear the girl apart piece by piece. "He's mine!"

"Boy, have you forgotten your leader?" mused a voice well above Duo. Endymion watched as Duo glanced up and he snapped his fingers watching with amusement as the boy's eyes turned dark. "I plan to kill Usagi to avenge the death of my daughter. Do what you will with her then give her to me to finish off."

Usagi frowned in fury up at the ruler. "Its your fault she's dead," she hissed. "If it wasn't for your selfishness she'd still be alive!"

"When it was your lover who killed her?" Endymion snapped. "Its your fault for coming here in the first place, tramp!" He watched in cold satisfaction as she reeled as if from a slap. "Face it, if you hadn't been so obsessed with these children she'd still be alive! You're centuries older than any of them."

Usagi glanced down at the still out of it Heero and bit her lip. "Demo…" she whispered and hugged Heero tighter. "I love Heero, Endymion… I've loved him for so long… I can't give him up. Don't you have anyone you've ever loved?"

He snorted at her. "Do you really think I even thought about such things after realizing my destiny? Of course not! I was destined to be with you and that was fine with me!" His eyes flashed with fury and insanity and forced the girl to look away.

The distraction was all Duo needed to grab a hold of her. "Usagi-chan," he whispered in her ear as he held her from behind. "You'll forget all about Heero when you're with me… I promise."

"Baka Maxwell," Wufei grumbled as he walked in on the scene. "What are you doing?"

Duo's eyes flickered to the Chinese youth. "Doing?" He questioned with a carefree smile. "Endymion-sama has given me permission to have her before she's sacrificed to bring…" he trailed off his eyes sliding to a suddenly furious Endymion. "Said too much?"

Endymion nodded. "They don't need to know because they'll be dead." He turned to the confused Relena and his eyes narrowed. "Kill them!"

She winced at the order but with it her eyes flashed red and with a roar she attacked. Wufei was hard pressed to dodge her deadly drool while trying to find a weak spot his sword could easily slice through. She attempted to swat him with her claws but he was too fast. "Hold still," she growled.

Duo smirked as he watched Wufei in mortal danger. "That's what you get for always picking on me, Chang," he snarled before turning his attention back to the shaking Usagi. "Scared?" he questioned an evil smirk playing on his lips.

The girl struggled in his arms but he had learned from his previous mistakes and had used some of his newfound powers to bind her arms and legs. She was helpless in his arms. Practically a ripe peach begging to be plucked and eaten. His eyes filled with lust and he leaned down and forcibly kissed her. She would be his.

Wufei hissed in pain as one of the needle like claws pierced his stomach. "Disgraceful, Maxwell!" he snarled as he saw what the other was doing. "When I'm done with this onna I'll slice you in half!"

Duo ignored him as he enjoyed the moment. With Usagi helpless he could do anything he wanted to her… Anything. He started to deepen the kiss and his hands slipped into her shirt when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Without pulling away he glanced behind Usagi and saw a shaking with fury Heero. He smirked and felt the crying Usagi once more before pulling away. "I'll take care of him first then we can continue, Beautiful," he told her with a wink.

Usagi was shaking in fury and revulsion but was unable to do anything else. "Heero," she whimpered as she sobbed her skin still in unbearable pain. She bit her lip hard to stop from screaming as Relena turned from her torture of Wufei and managed to snag Usagi with one of her massive claws. Her body was lifted with the force and she was slammed into a pillar as five red stripes appeared on her body.

"Onna!" Wufei gasped in shock. True he didn't quite understand what the fascination the girl held for Duo and Heero was but he believed in protecting women. He was going to make Duo pay after he had destroyed the monster. "Maxwell," he hissed as he passed the smirking pilot and attacked Relena once more.

Relena laughed as she saw the marks across Usagi's throat, stomach, legs, chest, and the trace of red streaming from her head darkening her golden blonde hair to a deep dark red. "DIE!" She demanded.

Another gunshot rang through the air and Relena was pushed back by the close force. She turned with a snarl and paused startled as she realized Heero had shot her in the head point blank. "I'll kill you," he promised as he reloaded his gun.

Duo laughed and grabbed Heero off of Relena. "I believe we were fighting, ne?" he commented.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako gasped as she rushed to her friend's side and collapsed by him. She glanced at the others who had followed her in alarm. "Haruka, she's hurt pretty badly!"

Quatre shook his head in denial and glanced at the monster. "Relena-san?" he whispered horrified. "Duo, what's happening?"

"Keep away from him, Quatre," Heero demanded as he unsuccessfully fought the pilot. The new powers made him too fast for even the perfect soldier to contend with.

Trowa went to Wufei's side as he watched the monster. He carefully took out one of his knives and sneaked around the back of the creature as Wufei kept it busy. He plunged his blade into the back of its neck ignoring the startled cry of Quatre. "The only way," he replied to the hysterical boy.

Relena's eyes widened in pain and with a shriek she fell backwards almost flattening Trowa. Only his quick acrobatics saved him from being turned into a pancake. She shrieked again and blood flowed freely from the wound. Finally someone had found her weakness.

Endymion snarled as the monster fell to the ground and slowly began to bleed to death. "Worthless!" he spat before turning on Usagi. "Your turn, Usako," he growled his eyes flickering faster and faster as power built up around him. 

To the astonishment of both senshi beside her and the startled Rei that had finally stumbled onto the scene Usagi's badly injured body was raised into the air much against the girl's wishes. "Endymion, leave them alone," she demanded her eyes locked onto his the only things she could move.

"Too late, Usako. The moment you set foot in this pathetic place you doomed them all. Were you not happy being Queen of all? Wasn't that enough for you?" he shook his head in disbelief. "You had a perfect daughter and the one that -murdered- her you want to save! You're a fool!"

"I'm selfish," She responded with a nod. "Its my fault Chibiusa died, I know. Its my fault that they've went through all this because of my selfishness. Of course I realize all this!" She closed her eyes tightly as she felt tears building up. "But you could never understand… Endymion, if you knew what true love was you wouldn't of ever questioned me. Don't you see that power means nothing if you don't have love?"

He ignored her his eyes narrowing with malice. "Serenity, you're going to suffer now." He promised as he snapped his fingers and a scream of pain rang through the air.

Heero's fist plowed into a suddenly still Duo's chest as the boy began to scream. Heero pulled back startled and watched Duo's eyes change from black to indigo and back. "Duo?"

"Get…" Duo panted as he held his head in pain. The torture was unreal and what made it worse was the laughter that echoed throughout it. "Get Usagi…" he panted before collapsing into another bout of screams.

"Endymion, stop!" Usagi demanded. "I'll go with you just leave them alone!" she was pleading now but she was beyond the point of caring. "Please…"

He ignored her and smiled as Duo's pain-filled cries filled his ears. "Scream for me," he demanded as he licked his lips. "SCREAM!"

"ENDYMION!" Usagi snarled finally breaking free of her spell but too weak from her injuries to do anything to stop him. "STOP IT!"

Her senshi held the girl down to keep her from injuring herself further and glared up at their former ruler. Wufei was distracted between keeping his promise on the threats to Duo's life or destroying Endymion. Finally he decided that at the moment Duo was no threat and turned his attention to Endymion.

Endymion finally took note of the group around him and smirked. "You can't kill me… If you do I'll kill your friend or worse!" he threatened.

"Worse?" Heero questioned with a disbelieving look. "What could be worse?"

"What about being a mindless doll?" Endymion suggested with a smirk. "He'll be locked away able to see but never able to speak and always in immense pain. Yes, sometimes death can actually be merciful…"

Duo recovered for only a brief moment and as he spoke he panted. "Forget me… KILL HIM!" he demanded before his screams became even higher pitched.

Endymion scowled as the group advanced on him. "You don't believe me?" He demanded his eyes narrowing in hate. "I'll do it!"

Usagi hid behind a pillar out of sight and closed her eyes. What she was about to do was against every moral fiber of her being but Endymion had to be stopped. "Gomen, Duo-chan," she whispered softly so that only he could hear. What pain she had put him through… She had remembered her bout of misplaced memory and the kiss she had shared with him. He had been in love with her deeply. Perhaps she would have ended up with him if she hadn't been so stubborn on making Heero remember but not now. Though he now claimed a tiny piece of her heart that no one but her knew. "Gomen," she whispered before calling the Ginzuishou to her and closing her eyes.

Endymion prepared to put the finishing touches on ending Duo's happiness when he noticed a flash of pink hair. A feminine scream he knew to be Usagi's filled the air and he froze his eyes widening. "Black Lady?"

She stepped out from behind a pillar and leaned against it her ruby eyes twinkling. "Otousan… I've done it. I've killed Okaasan. I've made her pay for every bad thing she's ever done to us." 

Endymion faltered and this was enough time for five gunshots to ring through the air and he stared startled at the five boys. "You may have killed me… but your precious Usagi is gone as well!" he smirked as he slumped to the ground. "We did it, Black Lady."

The girl went to her fallen father's side as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Otousan!" she gasped. He smiled at her before slumping over in death. 

"You killed Usagi?" Heero demanded his eyes narrowing and advancing on the girl.

Black Lady turned around and smiled sadly her scarlet eyes slowly turning blue and her body acquiring five gaping wounds as she collapsed to the ground. Her hair had returning to a reddish blonde and she smiled weakly. "Is Duo okay?" she whispered.

Duo stared at her shocked and shaking. She had used her own powers to transform into the witch for his sake? But… He frowned. "Usagi… I'm fine. What'd you do that for?"

She smiled and closed her eyes as she swayed in exhaustion. "Baka… I couldn't let him kill you." Her eyes opened to slits and she managed to smile at the group. "We've got to go home together, ne?" the last part was inaudible as she collapsed forward.

::Fin::


	17. Epilogue

****

Darkness Sees the Light

Note: This is a POSSIBLE sequel to "Light Meets Darkness"

Disclaimer: Neither Usa-chan, nor I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but the plot and such belongs to us. Please don't steal it.

****

Epilogue:

"Push," encouraged a blue haired doctor. The woman in front of her groaned in pain her blonde hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. "I'm trying!" she snapped before panting and glaring at her laughing husband. "This is all your fault," she grumbled.

He chuckled and smiled in apology. "Sorry, babe, I didn't think you'd have such a rough time."

She glared at him again then pushed once more and a baby's cries filled the room. "Ami-chan… what is it?"

The kind doctor gently cleaned off the baby and placed it in its waiting parents' arms. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Duo smiled down at his flushed wife. "You did great…. She's so beautiful just like you…" he placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled down at the tiny child he had helped bring into the world. He was a father… 

"Party!" Suggested the peppy voice of Makoto. "We need to celebrate!" She grinned at the two. "You two forget how to send out invitations? We had to hear from Ami-chan that you were here!" she scolded.

Duo tensed and glanced past Makoto. Another flash of golden hair caught his eyes and he quickly dropped his gaze down to his perfect child. He couldn't see her. Not now… Not ever. Not after what had happened to her.

Heero entered the room with his love beside him. She leaned against him and smiled practically cuddling. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the child and she seemed speechless with joy. She motioned to the still sweaty Minako who nodded and handed the baby over. 

"Congratulations, Duo," Heero commented his eyes raising a fraction of an inch and seeing Duo's pained expression. The braided man forced a smile but couldn't meet the eyes of the woman by Heero's side. He merely nodded at the comment and tried to drown his self in the eyes of the newborn.

A healthy wail escaped the child and Usagi smiled stroking its head. She wordlessly handed the babe back and smiled gently at Duo who quickly looked away. He couldn't stand it. 

Usagi raised her hand in a silent farewell and left with Heero at her side. A lot had happened since Endymion's death. She had awoken back at the palace only to find she could no longer speak, apparently she had damaged her vocal cords beyond even Ami's repair in the fight and hadn't been able to speak since.

Before Minako's wedding to Duo he had came to her away from Heero and told her everything that happened while she had been brainwashed. He had confessed his love to her and told her despite him marrying Minako he would never have the same love for her as he had for Usagi. When she had written him a message telling him she knew she had watched him pale and he hadn't spoken to her since.

That was over a year ago and he still dodged her. Her eyes darkened with pain until she noticed Heero watching her closely. Her eyes brightened and she leaned against him catching his lips in a simple kiss. Despite her loss she was content. Not only was she with the one she had fought to keep but she had been able to avoid any deaths from her friends.

The loss of Chibiusa still haunted her but it was something she had come to accept. She never blamed Heero for it nor would she. Her only other regret besides the loss of Duo's friendship was the fact she would never be able to talk to her child once it was born. Never would she be able to coo it to sleep or sing lullabies to it.

Heero sensing her distress pulled her close and gently kissed her. "Aishiteru, Usagi," he whispered softly. From their marriage he had sensed some of her moods and thoughts. Her eyes shone with the light of the words she wished to express and he smiled before gently kissing her again. "I'll sing it to sleep," he assured with a hand on her distended belly. "I'll never leave you again," he promised and watched as her eyes grew misty before she threw her arms around his neck and cried against him.

Duo who had been watching from the safety of a corner sighed. The loss of her voice was his fault and what he had done to her he could never forgive himself. He would always watch over her like a guardian angel. Like she had been for him when she lifted him out of the mundane and let him live in heaven if only for awhile. 

He'd protect her as if she was his own no matter the cost. He swore on his newborn's life that he'd take care of the three most important women to him at all costs. And maybe someday the angel would allow him to see heaven again if only for a brief moment.

****

::Fin::

Well, that's it, tell us what you think. We're anxious for your feedback. You know our emails!


End file.
